


House On A Hill

by vexutopia



Series: Undercover Moreid Stories ( bc i’m obsessed with them ) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, SlightAU, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid Whump, Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan - Freeform, Undercover, criminal minds - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexutopia/pseuds/vexutopia
Summary: i suck at summaries;Doctor Reid has loved Derek Morgan for a long time, long enough for JJ to notice his wandering glances and tease him about it. Reid doesn’t have the guts to approach Morgan and tell him, but a case forcibly throws them together.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Undercover Moreid Stories ( bc i’m obsessed with them ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841836
Comments: 55
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

That morning brought a storm. Black clouds rolled in, making Reid’s morning trip on the metro less than calming. He reached the office with a soaked umbrella and damp shoes, so he shoved the umbrella into the office holder and walked swiftly towards his desk. The first thing he did, as he did every day, was grab his mug from his drawer and walk to the kitchenette for that morning boost. God knows he needed it. He felt a presence beside him, and he turned to look— an action he regretted almost immediately; because a sleepy Derek Morgan just _did_ something to him. Nothing too weird, Derek’s voice just trapped Reid’s in his throat and held it there. 

“Mornin’ kid,” Morgan greeted, and there came that easy smile, “Late night?”

Reid was confused at first, but he touched his face, assuming Morgan meant the bags underneath his eyes. He just nodded, voice still stuck, before he walked away. Reid wondered if he ever came across as stiff to Morgan. He wondered if the other ever wondered what was _wrong_ with him, just like everyone else in his life seemed to. He wanted to give Morgan the benefit of the doubt because he liked him so much, but his insecurities bubbled up to the surface at a constant, and no one was safe from the worries. One thing Reid knew, was that he could never tell Morgan how he felt. For one, Morgan currently had a girlfriend, and Reid’s emotions thrown into that would make it a mess. Reid liked Morgan’s girlfriend, she was smart and pretty, but of course Reid’s jealousy made him look for every single flaw she had. For one, she chewed with her mouth open; but apparently that wasn’t a deal breaker for Morgan like Reid had hoped. He knew Garcia would be upset if she found out Reid was busy comparing himself to others, and she’s lose her mind if she discovered Reid had asked Morgan’s girlfriend what shampoo she used, faking some story about needing an extra boost for his hair. Prentiss would find it creepy. JJ would laugh, but not in a condescending way. She’d poke fun in a sisterly way, which Reid both loved and hated. Before his mind could travel too far, Hotchner sent him an email. His work computer chimed, frustrating him, but he checked it anyway. Hotchner had sent it to him and Morgan, asking them to meet him in his office during their lunch break. From across the office, Reid and Morgan caught each other’s eyes, and Reid shifted right into work mode, or rather the work mode he’d been using to hide his feelings for the past few months. Work-Reid was a flat character, he was all work, there were no mentions of anything else, no playful banter, no distractions. Reid knew Work-Reid got under Morgan’s skin, but it was as if he could not help but be firm with Morgan, who could easily break whatever spell Reid was under with a simple hand to the shoulder. Lunchtime seemed to drag itself to them, with little to no regard for anyone’s hunger, or Reid’s rising anxiety that came from whatever this meeting was about. Emily and JJ were going out for lunch, while Garcia was meeting with Rossi for another pasta lesson.

Reid was the first one to Hotch’s office. He knocked, and there came a strong, ‘Come in!’, which rattled his bones depsite the fact that Reid was _not_ afraid of Hotch. Hotch’s office was dimly lit, the curtains were drawn shut slightly, but the superior still stood by the window, with his index finger hooked inside the curtain to give himself a better view of the aftermath of the morning storm. The world seemed bleak and grey, and the sound of cars going across the water was somewhat soothing to him. Hotch did not speak until after Morgan’s knock, and after the two had sat down. He turned to them, his face grim, and he moved across the carpet floor of his office, each step sending a shudder up Reid’s spine.

”Hotch, what’s going on?” Morgan asked, his knee bouncing, “You’re stressing me out.”

”I have a task for you two,” Hotch began, “It’s important. An undercover job.”

”Undercover?” Reid repeated, exchanging looks with Morgan, “What do we have to do?”

Hotch’s face twitched a little. There came the beginnings of a frown deeper than what he had shown before. Worried, Reid concluded, Hotch was worried.

”An agent of ours is undercover at a prison. It’s been a few months and he hasn’t found what he’s looking for. I need you two to go undercover and help him.”

”You’re sending _us_?” Morgan asked, gesturing himself and Reid, but he gestured Reid just a tad more, and for some reason knowing Morgan potentially saw him as being unable to do this was disheartening in every sense of the word.

”I trust you two the most.” Hotch said as if it were obvious, “Aside from Rossi, who is far too recognizable to go undercover. His face is on the back of every book he has, for Christ’s sake.”

That arose a stiff, bitter laugh, but soon, Reid knew, there’d be no room for laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is more than welcome. this should be a longer chapter!

The man they had inside was a seasoned agent named Herman Wahl, but inside he went by Herman Gutman. His crime was murder in the first degree, and he’d gotten quite comfortable in prison. He made friends with a group of ex-cons who talked of rewriting their sins; but his announcement of peace made it hard for him to infiltrate the man of interest. In this case it was an Odyssey Sterling, a name Reid scoffed at. Morgan would pose as a man arrested for murder, as would Reid. Their first names would be kept, but from now on, Reid was Spencer King and Morgan was Derek Matthews. It took a lot of convincing for Morgan to agree to this, and Reid noticed how he kept saying ‘us’, when in reality he was just worried about Reid going to prison. Since Morgan could not openly tell his girlfriend he was going undercover, he told her he would be MIA for God knows how long because of work. She wasn’t happy, but she understood.

Their corespondent in the case was Mark Phillips, a man above Hotch and Strauss, so being around him felt like walking on eggshells. Morgan shook his hand but Spencer did not, especially since they were sitting ducks for two days in some temporary hotel before they heard from him. From this point on, Hotch would no longer be able to walk them through. It was up to them and Mark, a man they barely knew. Reid had heard stories about the Cambridge grad, but other than that there was absolutely nothing to be learned about the man. He was stiff, quiet and gruff, just like everyone described him as. He got on Morgan’s good side because he gave them doughnuts the hour before they were set to arrive at the prison. Reality hit Reid like a ton of bricks as he sat in that office, sipping the watered down coffee. He didn’t even realize how scared he looked until Morgan nudge him.

”Hey, kid.” His voice was soothing, “I don’t know what’s gonna happen in there. But we’re after information, OK? I’ll be here, you got that? The whole way. Nothin’ to be nervous about.”

”It prison, Morgan.” Reid spoke through gritted teeth, and his sentence came across as a lot more rude than he had meant it.

He could tell from the way Morgan backed away that he was hurt by the arm’s length Reid was keeping him at, but there was no time to get into whatever was bothering him. They’d be cellmates, that was already arranged. Cellmates with four other people, Reid recalled. Four others including Herman. The other three consisted of two peacemaking ex-cons and one murderer. Apparently he was caught after his first murder, so Reid and Morgan had nothing to worry about. Herman knew they were coming, and so did Rachel Hope, an undercover guard who shaved her head and bulked up for the part. She was very committed, and Reid admired her. 

Sooner than they liked, Mark Phillips came into the room and told them to get ready. Reid and Morgan changed from their work clothes to the ugly blue prison mandated jumpsuit in the silence of the bathroom. Before they left, Morgan once again promised Reid he would keep an eye on him, which was once again met with a firm choice of words. Before he could think any further, the guard, Rachel, slapped her stick against the bars, alerting everyone there. Some flinched, some did not. Morgan flinched, but Reid didn’t move a muscle. She instructed them to stand, her voice splintering. Derek stood, pulling Spencer up with him, because their cuffs were chained together. Spencer was careful on his way out of the bus, and Derek was too, while some of the prisoners hopped out, and immediately got reprimanded or yelled at. Walking through the back entrance of the prison was different from waltzing inside with a gun of their hips. Of course Morgan was nervous, it was prison for God’s sake, just like Reid said; but he couldn’t let his nerves show, especially not in front of others. The search completed by the guards was upsetting to say the least, Morgan felt wronged and violated, while once again, Reid’s face showed little to no emotion, but his eyes were screaming. 

The prisoners inside screamed at them as they entered, not through bars, but through steel doors with little windows and cubbies. Hands reached through broken ones, but the new arrivals moved away from them. Spencer and Derek were dropped off after about an hour of walking past cells. They were released and shoved in. Spencer stumbled, and Derek caught himself. It was the first time that day he felt he was more coordinated than someone who was usually so clumsy. The first person they saw was Herman, who hugged Derek so suddenly that he nearly shoved him off. Herman looked different from the photos Phillips showed them. For one, this Herman had a full beard that covered half his face, and his neck. His eyes looked lazy and tired, and though he was bulky, he was shorter than Reid expected. He was very roughly 5’6”, so Spencer had to look down at him. 

“It’s so good to see you two,” Herman began, “It’s been a few months. How are the boys?”

”Great.” Spencer’s voice cut off Derek, “They miss you.”

”I’m sure.” Herman scoffed and gestured the other men, “Wanna introduce yourselves?”

”I’m Derek.” Morgan interjected, “This is Spencer. Who are you guys?”

A tall man with dreads approached, and shook both their hands. His smile was wide, and Reid felt comforted by him, ex-con or not. Apparently his name was Samuel, and he felt he was completely innocent, even though he committed credit card fraud about fourteen times. He was a thief too, and he playfully warned Spencer and Derek about his sticky fingers. It earned a forced laugh from Spencer, but Derek didn’t find it funny. The other con was Scrubs, or at least that’s what he introduced himself as. Scrubs seemed nice, he was younger than Spencer, about 22 or so, and he was making his own shank in front of them all, but he announced it was for his scratch-wall mural and nothing else. He showed them on the wall, and it was amazing for being carved with the end of a toothbrush. 

“Anything we should know about you two?” Scrubs’ finger darted between the two of them.

”No, nothing.” Spencer looked around, “What beds aren’t taken?”

Samuel was the one that pointed to two bunked beds shoved near the window. The beds were arranged in a half-square way, two parallel to each other and the other shoved horizontally at the top of the bed. The foots of the parallel beds faced the door, and there was hardly enough space for them to walk around. 

Spencer tapped his hand against the top bunk, and smiled at Derek. He was calling dibs, and Derek rolled his eyes. He wondered when they’d be able to talk to Herman without looking as if they were associating too closely with him. Phillips didn’t want a repeat of Herman, struggling and scrambling for information. Derek looked towards the tiny window above Spencer’s bed. A person could hardly see anything unless they pushed their faces against it. Derek felt trapped, but they needed this information to bring down a crime boss. There were, however, a few things Derek didn’t like about this. For one, Spencer was bait. Secondly, Derek would, more likely than not, provide absolutely nothing to the operation as a whole. He was just there to keep Herman and Spencer grounded. That much he could do.

”Lights out in five.” Samuel announced, an a moment later the call came over the loudspeaker.

For five minutes Spencer spoke to Scrubs about his art projects. Apparently he had projects all over different cells, and be purposefully got moved so he could decorate every cell. Before Scrubs could tell him how he got moved, the lights shut off, and the artist must’ve decided that meant he would no longer be speaking. Spencer didn’t mind though, he just climbed up into his own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting odyssey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the feedback!

Breakfast came sooner than Spencer expected it to. He was awake already, his back pressed to the cement wall as he recited a novel in his head. Derek was the one who tapped his leg to alert him. Spencer jumped down from his bed, and was surprised that they weren’t cuffed. The cafeteria they sat in was right below their rooms, a set of stairs led to it, and that was that. Spencer was the first to identify Odyssey, who sat at a table with other men who matched his bulk. They all had the same dragon tattoo on their left hands.Derek stood near Spencer, and pulled him along, towards the food line. Spencer tried to hide his disgust as the mushed brown food was slapped onto his tray, but his brows furrowed. Derek pushed him along again, and he shot Derek a dirty look; one that surprised the other agent enough for him to step off. Odyssey, nearby and noticing the tension, approached, immediately placing a hand on Spencer’s arm.

”Everything okay?” He questioned, gaining Spencer’s attention.

After exchanging a look, Spencer feigned a look of discomfort and shook his head. Odyssey, like some narcissistic savior with a hero complex, moved Spencer away from Derek. He gave him a dirty look, far dirtier than the one Spencer gave him, but for some reason it did not sting the way the first one did. Derek was left alone, standing almost aimlessly near the table, and he would have stood there for God knows how long if Herman did not come over and led him to the other side of the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Spencer had nervously let himself be led to the table with Odyssey and the others.

”First days are tough.” Odyssey parked himself in his spot, sitting on the table with his feet planted on the seat, “Why don’t you sit with us, kid? We’ll keep you safe. You got no business associatin’ with them.”

” _Them_?” Spencer repeated, unable to hide the way his nose turned upward ever so slightly.

”Calm down.” Odyssey laughed, “I ain’t mean it like that. I mean people who pull you around. What’s your name?”

”Spencer King.” He replied almost robotically, “Are you Odyssey?”

”I am.” He continued, and Spencer was surprised that the other’s had said nothing to him, but then again, he did have yet to sit down, “Who told you who I was?”

”A cellmate of mine ran through mostly everyone here,” Spencer shifted on his feet and held his tray tighter, “Nothing bad.”

Odyssey’s brows rose. He scooted over, and he reached out. His palm was face up, and Spencer stared for a while before he took the man’s hand. Odyssey pulled him forward, and Spencer sat on the table beside him. Derek watched from afar, and became tense when he saw the criminal touch Spencer.

”Is he into men?” He immediately asked Samuel, nearly knocking into the man with how quickly he moved.

”Who?”

” _Odyssey_.” Derek snapped through gritted teeth, “Is he into men?”

”You worried about your boy?” Samuel shook his head, “No, Odyssey ain’t into guys, not that I know of. He had a wife or something outside, I think. But I’ve never known him to be interested in men. You ought to watch your boy though, before he gets a tat.”

”A tattoo?” Derek repeated, “You mean that dragon? What’s that mean?”

”Means they're brothers,” Herman interjected, “They do stuff for each other. Never leave one another high and dry. They always have each other’s backs, no matter what. Even if they have to kill someone. They do it. All those men used to be Spencer’s size. They bulked up, stabbed somebody, proved their respect and got the tat. Now they ain’t allowed to socialize with anyone else.”

Derek shifted in his seat. He was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. The idea of Spencer being all big and bulky felt weird to him. He was so used to seeing him, not extremely thin, but thin enough for it to be noticeable. The image of Spencer walking around with muscles and a tattoo was odd to Derek.

”It’s yard time after this, right?” Derek leaned close to Herman, who nodded, but didn’t look up from his food. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yardtime  
> spencer is very ooc because of repressed gay feelings :(

Spencer walked outside with Odyssey and the other men, talking mainly to his and Derek’s target, who also seemed to be the ring leader. Of course Derek was nervous, Spencer was talking to a murderer after all. Derek ran through Odyssey’s crimes in his head— he’d taken the fall for some pretty big names, in order to hide the identity he of said people. Odyssey was once apart of the biggest drug cartel in the country, and it now was up to Derek and Spencer to take him down. Though he had walked out with them, Spencer left his new friends and approached Derek, who turned to him with a dark expression.

”Promise me you won’t get a tattoo.”

”What?” Spencer asked, confused and taken aback, but he just shook his head, “Sure, I guess? Anyway, I found out some new things about Odyssey.”

”Like?” Derek asked.

”He’s got a kid,” Spencer whispered, “A son named Tyler. He lives in Milwaukee with his grandmother. I was talking about my mom, how I was worried about who was gonna check on her. And Odyssey told me about his son. Do you think he took the fall to protect his son?”

”That’s not what we’re here for.” Derek replied grimly, “I’ll have Garcia check on the kid. Spencer, try not to get too involved with that gang, alright? I don’t want to have to worry about you.”

”You don’t,” Spencer sighed, “I’m afraid of needles anyway. Hey, you’re not upset with me, are you? One of the guys at Odyssey’s table says he’ll shank anyone whose mad at me. He also propositioned me, bu—“

”He _what_?” Derek tensed, “You-You said no, right?”

”Of course I did.” Spencer frowned, “But I’ll do what I have to to get Odyssey’s trust.”

“You’d become someone’s bitch?” Derek spat out the word, and Spencer looked insulted.

He almost spoke, but Scrubs came over and begged Spencer to come see the art he’d made in the sand. Spencer looked at him, then nodded and walked over. Part of Spencer felt bad for Scrubs. He was really childlike, always wanting to make art everywhere he went. And Samuel said so too, Scrubs didn’t really belong here. Spencer noticed he didn’t speak much either, he was content with Spencer sitting and watching him draw. Derek was nearby, mumbling to Herman, after he figured he should leave Spencer be. He didn’t want to alert Odyssey and his goons. Scrubs had explained random things to Spencer, like how the murderer who was once in their cell had been placed elsewhere a few hours before their arrival. That explained why it was just Scrubs, Samuel and Herman. Scrubs didn’t want to talk about his sentence, he said it made him sad. Scrub’s gentle soul was enough to make Spencer sad. He wished he knew what he did, so if the crime wasn’t too bad, he could talk to Hotch or Phillips about releasing him, but he knew that’s not how things worked. All was peaceful, until the sand around Scrub’s art got kicked up. Spencer looked up at the guy, and his tongue was too quick.

”Why’d you do that?” He asked, standing, and Scrubs stood too, already getting into a fighting stance.

“What’s it to you?” The man ignored Scrubs, but pushed Spencer’s shoulder, “This your boyfriend?”

”No.” Spencer frowned, “He wasn’t doing anything to you. You had no good reason to just ruin his stuff.”

Before the douchebag could swing, Derek hurried over. He stood in front of Spencer, who rolled his eyes. Scrubs got bored with no attention on him, and went back to his art, while Derek and the man stared each other down. The two of them almost walked away, but the man snapped a slur that set Spencer off. It wasn’t directed towards Derek’s race, but a suspected sexuality. Spencer, already pissed about his repressed feelings, and not quite feeling like himself, punched the guy. Derek was surprised, Spencer and the other prisoner got into an altercation right on Scrub’s art, which sent the artist walking away, sulking. Derek and a guard broke up the fight, but Spencer and the other were thrown to the ground anyway. Spencer didn’t say anything as he was cuffed and pulled to his feet. Derek stared, absolutely shocked. There was no way cabin fever settled in that quickly, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solidarity confinement & a return

Solidarity confinement was a place Spencer would not wish on his worst enemy. He believed that people, good people, didn’t belong trapped in a small cell with no light or windows. He couldn’t bring himself to sit anywhere really, there were bloodstains and other rather _questionable_ stains everywhere. Spencer felt ill, standing there, with his arms hugged around himself, but at least this gave him time to think.

Odyssey was an interesting case. As mentioned before, he took the fall for some people he described as “big names”. Names that would suffer if they went down. He was apart of a large drug cartel, he trafficked drugs for anyone who asked, and when he was caught in a routine traffic stop; millions of dollars worth of goods were found in his truck. Odyssey gave no one away, so he was sentenced to a good ten years. Spencer found it excessive, but he knew the justice system wasn’t amazing. He found himself pacing, and before he knew it; his thoughts moved to Scrubs. Scrubs, who seemed defensive when they first met. Scrubs, who liked art and got sad when Spencer got into his fight and ruined the art he was trying to protect. Spencer noticed how Scrubs took that fighting stance when the troublemaker kicked at his sand art. Scrubs seemed so childish, it worried Spencer. He wondered for a moment if Scrubs suffered from some psychological issues, and if he too took the fall for someone in order to protect someone. 

Three hours passed before Spencer was escorted back to his cell, and he passed the man he got into a fight with on the way. Spencer escaped the fight with a busted lip and some bruising, while the other guy got some scratches. As soon as he was back, Scrubs stood in front of him. Spencer waited for him to do something, and he was saddened when Scrubs held up his fist. Spencer softly connected his fist with Scrubs’, and the younger man seemed satisfied, because he laid back down and worked on his wall art. Derek was the second one to approach, and Spencer tensed when he came up to him.

”Hey, kid.” Derek greeted, “I’m sorry. About what I said. You know I know you can take care of yourself. I’m just nervous, man. Bein’ in here makes me nervous.”

”I know.”

”And fighting.” Derek nearly touched his arm, but pulled back, “I never expected you to fight.”

”He messed with Scrubs,” Samuel pushed himself into the conversation, “Everybody knows you don’t mess with him.”

”Everyone gets messed with in here.” Herman argued as he jumped off his bed.

”Not me.” Scrubs spoke up, “Because I’m a kid.”

”What?” Spencer asked, turning to him fully, “Scrubs, how old are you?”

”I’m a kid.” Scrubs crossed his arms, and Derek exchanged looks with Spencer.

That night, after lights out, Spencer stood near the door so he could see the lights in the hallway. The lights were about six feet apart, and they lined the doors, and though Spencer could hardly see through the foggy window, he still looked. Derek was sitting up in bed, dragging his hands over his eyes. After Scrubs had told them he was a child, things had quieted. No one said much afterwards. The only sound that filled the cell was the scrapping of Scrubs’ shank against the wall. Samuel was snoring now, and Herman was breathing loudly, and Scrubs was asleep too, silently. Derek couldn’t sleep because of what Scrubs had said, and Spencer couldn’t sleep because the noise of the scratching still echoed in his head, even if it was over a while ago.

”Spencer,” Derek began, and he stood and walked to him, “They’ll follow up with you because of the fight. I’m sure Rachel alerted them.”

”Mhm.” Spencer mumbled, not quite listening.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer was still standing by the door, lost in thought. Derek sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Spencer, whose foot tapped silently against the floor. He was rubbing his arm too, and he looked anxious in every sense of the word. Derek walked over to him, alerting Samuel, who sat up slowly, scratching his head. When Derek reached Spencer and touched his arm, the other jumped.

”What’s got you up?” Derek whispered.

”Showers.” Spencer muttered, “It’s breakfast, then yard time, then _showers_. Then lunch, then we’re free to wander our block, then it’s back to this goddamn cell.”

”Are you going to talk to Odyssey?”

”Like you can?” Spencer asked, his eyes widening enough to worry Derek. “I-I didn’t mean to get upset.”

”Hey, hey, you’re stressed.” Derek soothed, “I know you’re stressed. You’re worried too, huh? Kid, you’re okay, I promise.”

”Don’t call me that, Derek.” Spencer snapped at him, as if it was insensitive.

Derek decided to leave him alone, and he stepped away, walking over to Herman’s bed. He reached up and touched his arm, then pulled back suddenly. Herman was cold, ice cold. Derek climbed up onto his bed, stepping on the other one, because no one was there. Herman’s eyes were open and glazed over, and he stared at the ceiling.

”Shit!” Derek screamed, alerting Spencer and the others, “Fuck, fuck, Herman’s dead! Herman’s dead!”

With all of them yelling, the guards came running. They barged in, holding their clubs. Spencer, Derek, Samuel and Scrubs all pressed themselves to the wall as the guards pulled Herman to the floor. They checked his pulse while he was laying on the floor, and afterwards they just dragged him out. Rachel was there too, trying not to look horrified. When the others were gone, Rachel exchanged looks with Derek and Spencer, before she left. The door buzzed behind her, indicating it was locked. Spencer looked pale, as did Scrubs, who slid to the floor and covered his head. Samuel sat beside him, and the two of them were silent. Derek looked at Spencer, who moved his foot a little faster. 

Eventually it was time for breakfast. Spencer sat with Odyssey again, and Derek tensed every time anyone moved anywhere near him. There was a point where Odyssey threw his arm over Spencer’s shoulder and gave him a very awkward hug, and Samuel laughed at Derek, mumbling something about jealousy, but Derek let it pass. While he was worried about Spencer, Scrubs was on his mind too. Scrubs hadn’t touched his food, even though Derek had seen him doodle with it before. He always cleaned up and ate it afterwards, but now he didn’t touch it at all.

”You okay?” Derek asked him.

”Don’t like dead people.” Scrubs muttered, “Why’d Herman have to die?”

”Stress can do that, Scrubs,” Derek tried to explain, “Do you know what a heart attack is, Scrubs?”

”Yeah.” Scrubs looked at him, “My old man had one. I watched it too. I was smaller.”

Derek tried to question him further, but Scrubs seemed done with the conversation. Samuel nudged Derek, and he looked over at Spencer, who was now facing Odyssey, looking at him like he was hanging onto every word. Derek didn’t like seeing them so close, but it was only because he had promised to protect Spencer. How could he protect him from across the room? How could he protect him when Odyssey seemed so infatuated with him? Yard time was easier today. The guy didn’t mess with Scrubs or Spencer, and Derek was able to talk to his friend longer.

”What did you learn about him today?” Derek asked.

”His wife was killed by some men he won’t name. The only thing he knows about his son is that he’s in Milwaukee with an aunt. Odyssey won’t talk to the police because the men he worked for know where his son is.”

”We need those names, Spencer,” Derek whispered.

”I’m doing the best I can.”

”I know, I’m sorry. Is that all?”

”No,” Spencer shook his head, “He asked if I planned on sitting with them everyday. But um, someone else offered me one of those deals.”

”Who?” Derek’s heart beat faster, “Odyssey?”

”Mhm,” Spencer nodded, hugging himself, “I think I have to say yes, Derek.”

”What? Why?”

”The alternative is the tattoo, Derek. And you made me promise not to get that. It’s a gang. If I get into it in here, and they find out I’m _undercover_ , what will they do once I’m out?”

Derek scoffed, “Spencer, we’d protect you.”

”What if I’m reassigned? What if they hand me a new life and I can’t ever see you guys again?” Spencer’s voice cracked, “Being with men isn’t new to me, Derek.”

”What?” Derek froze, “You’ve been with men?”

”So what?” Spencer scoffed, “Is that a big deal, Mo—“

”No, kid, no.” Derek interrupted, “What’s going on with you? You’ve been so cold towards me.”

Spencer paused, then turned away, “It’s nothing.”

”Nothing?” Derek repeated.

”Nothing,” Spencer confirmed, not raising his eyes when Derek walked away. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showers  
> ( no non-con or anything like that, i don’t do that. )
> 
> also, i do have dyslexia, so although i read over it twice before posting there still may be some spelling mistakes, so i am super sorry about that!!!

The floor was cold beneath his feet. Spencer thought about how many other people may have stood on these tiles before. He frowned, and stepped under one of the shower heads. He was given a bar of soap, and a cloth no bigger than his palm. With a frown, he began rubbing the soapy cloth over his chest and shoulders. As if by magic, Derek was beside him, eyes darting around wildly. Spencer stared for a moment, then frowned deeply and looked away. He nearly jumped a mile high, when he felt a hand clap on his back, but when Odyssey came into his line of sight, for some reason he relaxed.

”Hey!” Odyssey grinned, “Did you think about what I said?”

”Yeah.”

”And?”

”Can we talk later?” Spencer asked, “I’m not used to this whole open shower thing.”

Odyssey seemed very surprised. He frowned, and stood up straight. He stared at Spencer for a long time, before he walked away, pushing himself off the wall. The man who was under the shower head he bumped into stood back underneath it. Derek, worried and nearby, cleared his throat to get Spencer’s attention.

”Hey kid, are you okay?”

Things had been tense between them. When they were walked inside after yard time, Spencer had said nothing to him. Even as they stripped and neared the shower, Spencer wouldn't even look at him. And now, he still refused to look at him. It worried Derek, who knew not of Spencer’s emotions. He only thought Spencer was stressed because of the job, and now he thought Derek was against him because he’d been with men before. Of course Derek wasn’t judging him, he never would.

”I support you, kid. I’d never judge you for who you like. I shouldn’t have reacted how I did, especially not when we’re both tense.”

”You really aren’t mad?”

”Mad?” Derek laughed, “Spencer, I’d never be mad about who you are. I just— haven’t you been with women before?”

”It’s possible to like men _and_ women, Derek.”

“Right, right,” Derek patted his arm, “Really kid, I’m sorry about how I reacted.”

”I’m not mad.” He paused, “But Odyssey is getting impatient, even though he just asked me. I gotta give him an answer.”

Derek let his brows furrow, “Do what you have to do, Spencer, but stay safe while you do it. I don’t wanna lose you in here.”

”You can’t get rid of me.” Spencer smiled, surprised at how relaxed he felt, nude in front of so many people, but that was just Derek; who made him feel at ease. 

Derek and Spencer kept to themselves for the remaining time. After the showers, there was a bit of time for the cell. Scrubs of course took the time to scratch at the wall. The cell did not smell like a dead man, but the coldness of the sense of death had settled deep. Samuel was praying, cleansing the cell, as he explained. Spencer and Derek sat side by side on Derek’s bed. Derek was quiet for a long time. He could tell Spencer was exhausted. He felt bad, not being able to be too involved, but he had accidentally made a bad name for himself in Odyssey’s eyes. Odyssey being so protective and such towards Spencer made Derek angry. He saw Spencer as someone he needed to protect, and knowing someone else might take that title away from him pissed Derek off.

”Are you nervous?”

”To be with a guy in prison?” Spencer clarified, “Kind of. I mean, it’s apart of the job. And it’s not like we’ll ever get the chance to be intimate, if that’s what he wants, but I doubt he will.”

”How come?” Derek questioned, not wanting to have this conversation, but knowing it was necessary.

”I don’t know. I just don’t think he would.” Spencer touched both hands to the nape of his neck.

Despite just having showered, he didn’t feel clean. His hair was still damp, and he felt oily and sweaty. The soap smelled like nothing and the showers weren’t exactly private. It was gross, sort of, being so close to other people. Having Derek near him was comforting, but there was something screaming in the back of his mind— telling him that no matter how hard he scrubbed, and no matter who was near, he’d always be dirty. Especially since he couldn’t get Herman out of his head. Spencer had seen men completely dismembered, castrated, headless, and yet seeing Herman’s completely put-together dead body burned into his mind. It hadn’t been long, but he missed caffeine. He missed JJ, and Garcia, and Prentiss. He even missed Rossi, and Hotchner, and Garcia’s techie boyfriend. He missed the vending machine at the BAU, which was normally his sole source of lunch. He missed food, good food, and he missed sweets.

”Spencer?” Scrubs’ voice caught his attention, “You’re pale.”

Spencer squinted, looking at him, and before he could reply, the world spun, and his body would have connected with the floor if Derek did not catch him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sick :(  
> scrubs talks to derek ( and so does odyssey )

When Spencer opened his eyes, the lights were blinding. He heard the scratch of Scrubs’ shank, and he felt a presence near him. He reached his hand out weakly, and Derek turned around and looked to him. Samuel stood nearby too. Derek had laid Spencer on his bed after he passed out, although he called for the guards, they decided since no one was dead they didn’t need to take drastic measures. 

“Shit, Spencer, hey.” Derek touched his hand, “You’re pretty sick. Samuel’s our best medical advice right now, he says he hasn’t seen you eat. So stress and malnourishment isn’t a good combination. You been eating, Spencer?”

”No.” Spencer crossed an arm over his eyes, which meant he pulled his hand from Derek, “Haven’t been hungry.”

Derek frowned, and leaned his elbows on the bed. He stared at Spencer for a while, until the pale arm came away from his eyes. Spencer shifted up on his own elbows, and stared at Derek.

”What is it?”

”You missed dinner and stuff. It’s lights out soon. Odyssey came by, when we were allowed to roam.” Derek scowled, “He held your hand.”

”You jealous?” Samuel laughed, and Scrubs laughed louder.

”Are you?” Spencer teased, before he laid back down, “I feel like crap.”

”Yeah, no surprise there.” Derek scoffed playfully, “Lay down, kid. You can sleep here tonight. I’ll—“

”No, no.” Spencer touched his arm, “Stay with me.”

Derek paused. There was nothing wrong with that, right? He was just helping Spencer, because he was scared and sick, in jail nonetheless. Derek was worried about his friend, and he was allowed to lay down beside him. Spencer scooted over until he was pressed against the wall. The bed was so small that Derek had to let on leg hang off the bed, with his foot on the floor in order to be remotely comfortable. Scrubs and Samuel said nothing, because they had no issue with it. They too saw Derek and Spencer as friends. They obviously were close, and knew each other well. The announcement rang through the cell block, and soon enough the lights were out. Derek practically _felt_ Spencer tense, and he reached around for a few moments before he found Spencer’s hand. He locked fingers with him, then turned to face to door, while Spencer turned his head towards the wall. His heart was pounding like crazy, and he felt his lungs in his throat. Morning did not come fast enough.

Spencer did not leave his bed for breakfast. Derek snuck him back a thin piece of bread, but Spencer did not finish it; so Samuel did. He didn’t leave for yard time either. When Odyssey asked Scrubs about him, the artist just ran away from him. So, Odyssey confronted Derek, who was standing and talking to some of Odyssey’s friends.

”A new friend?” Odyssey asked, slapping his hand on Derek’s back, “You’re Spencer’s pal, aren’t you? What’s up with him?”

”Sick.” Derek shrugged, smelling the tobacco on his breath, “He told me about your offer.”

”Did he tell you his answer?” Odyssey asked, shooing away the men Derek was speaking to.

”He didn’t.”

”And, I don’t have to worry about you, do I?” Odyssey’s tone was sharp, and threatening.

Derek hardly flinched. He had been approached by men far scarier than Odyssey. He looked him up and down, wondering for a moment if he too was a con. Who was to say Odyssey wasn’t a liar? Hell, with a name like his, Derek already found him pretentious. His name used to be Kyle, for Christ’s sake, and he changed it to Odyssey. 

“No. I’m not into men.” Derek replied, but it felt like sandpaper on his tongue.

”Good.” Odyssey squeezed his shoulder rather roughly, “I’ve made sure people stayed away from your friend. So let him know that we wanna keep it that way. Plus he’s cute, it’s be no fun if someone got to him first.”

Disgusted, Derek pushed Odyssey’s hand off his shoulder. Scrubs came back over, wanting to show Derek his art. Ignoring Odyssey, Derek followed after Scrubs. He was near a bench, thank God, so Derek sat and watched him. He wasn’t someone who really cried, but watching Scrubs made him want to. Spencer had commented something about thinking Scrubs had psychological problems that made him more childlike. 

“Scrubs?”

”Huh?”

”How come you’re in here?” Derek asked, and noticed how Scrubs tensed, “What did you do?”

”The credit card.”

”Credit card?” Derek pushed further, but he had to be careful, he knew Scrubs was prone to shutting down quickly, and he didn’t want to upset him.

”Yup.” Scrubs continued drawing, “My buddy gave me the credit card, and the bags, when the sirens came. And they took me here.”

”How old are you, Scrubs?”

For a moment Scrubs thought, then he held up five fingers on one hand, and two on the other. Enraged, Derek sat up straight, but Scrubs just went back to drawing. This poor guy clearly did not belong in prison, why was he here? Why would his “buddy” set him up? Why wasn’t he in a hospital? Who put him here? Derek stood, having to pace before he lost it. He had to talk to Phillips, and quick. He prayed they’d reopen Scrubs’ case. Derek remembered Scrubs saying no one messed with him because he was a kid. He and Spencer figured that meant he was a teenager who was charged as an adult, but no, Scrubs _actually_ saw himself as a child. It was enough to make anyone cry.

”Hey Scrubs.” Derek bent down near him, “How long have you been in here? How old were you when they brought you here?”

Scrubs frowned, then turned away from Derek. There came a buzz, the end of yard time, and Scrubs jumped up and ran towards the door. Derek noticed how the others let him cut in line. Derek trudged up to the line. Once back in the cell, he looked to Spencer, who had not left his bed. Derek sat near him, and touched his arm. He was hot, very hot, probably running a fever, and Derek sighed.

”Maybe if we get you to the infirmary, you can talk to them.” Derek whispered, and Spencer turned tired eyes towards him, “Scrubs is seven.”

”Huh?” Spencer’s brows furrowed.

”Scrubs. He thinks he’s seven.”

”Oh God,” Spencer crossed an arm over his eye, “We should study his case.”

”Mhm.” Derek touched his hair, “Odyssey asked about you too. He wants an answer. You up for gettin’ up in a few for dinner?”

Spencer groaned, “Sure. Maybe if I hurl everywhere they’ll pay attention.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner ( & very quick hospital visit ) also steps toward morgan/reid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are so sweet, my heart is so full from your comments!!!

Dinner was meatloaf again, packed full of nutrients, or whatever Samuel had said. Derek of course sat with Scrubs, Samuel, and some other guys who referred to themselves as peacemakers. Spencer got his food and went straight to Odyssey.

The man sat up straight when he approached, and his arms crossed slowly over his chest. Spencer almost rolled his eyes, but he stopped himself. Odyssey scooted his feet over, and Spencer looked at the place left open. Odyssey was sitting on the table again, and he expected Spencer to sit on the bench beside his knees. Although his stomach turned and sweat still beaded his forehead, Spencer sat down ever so slowly. Odyssey grinned and touched his hair.

”Good choice, Spencer.” Odyssey slid down to sit beside him, “You’re really pale. You alright?”

”I’m sick. Does being with you mean I get a parent?” Spencer asked sarcastically.

Odyssey frowned. He picked up Spencer’s apple juice. Not that Spencer cared, he just watched his new “boyfriend” poke the straw through the hole. Being with Odyssey, even in that small half hour of lunch time, made Spencer sick. For one, Odyssey had thousands of habits that got on Spencer’s nerves. He bit his nails, burped too loud, stole people’s food, and talked about the female guards as if they weren’t even standing there. There were people that didn’t belong there, and people that did. Odyssey fit into the group that did belong there. Suddenly, Spencer got curious.

”Hey, Odyssey? Do you know anything about Scrubs?”

”The weird guy? Yeah, his brain’s all messed up, I guess. He thinks he's a baby or something. He got thrown in here three years ago.”

”For what?” 

Odyssey said nothing after that, so Spencer assumed he must have decided he was done talking about Scrubs. From across the room Spencer and Derek locked eyes. Derek lifted his hand in a wave, and Spencer did the same. He did not expect Odyssey to fold a hand over his.

”Why you waving at that guy?”

”My friend?” Spencer questioned, staring at his hand as the grip got tighter, “I was just saying ‘hello’.”

”To your cellmate?” Odyssey scoffed, “Listen Spencer, I don’t mess with guys who are already taken.”

”I’m not _taken_ by him.” Spencer frowned, “We’ve been together for about 35 seconds and you’re already accusing me of being with other people?”

The men around Odyssey and Spencer looked to them, as if they expected a fight to break out, but Odyssey just moved the back of his hand to Spencer’s forehead.

”You’re burning up, Spencer. Have you been to the infirmary after your fight?”

”No?”

Odyssey stood, pulling Spencer along. They approached Rachel, and another guard. With a quick look between the two of them, Odyssey explained to them that his boyfriend was running a fever and he was worried. The two guards confirmed that they would take him to the infirmary. Spencer, who said nothing, was surprised that the guard listened to Odyssey. Not Rachel, because she had been looking for every excuse to take Spencer and Derek out of there, even for a little. Spencer caught a glimpse of Derek standing after he was cuffed and led down the hall.

The lights were blinding. It felt like drills were breaking through his skull and pushing his brain around. Spencer’s shoulders felt weak, as if someone were leaning on them with all of their weight. He felt sick, very sick, and the cold metal of the cuffs did nothing but send shivers up and down his spine. At the infirmary he threw up blood, so he was taken out of the building and to the hospital. Spencer was asleep the whole ride there, and he did not wake up until he felt someone’s thin fingers carding through his hair. As he opened his eyes, he was quite happy when he saw that the room lights were off. It _had_ to be JJ. And much to his relief, it was, but Hotch was there too.

”Hey Spence,” JJ smiled when she realized he was awake, and she pulled her hand away, “You were out for two days.”

”How’s Derek?”

”We haven’t been able to contact him,” JJ explained grimly, “I’m happy to see you though. The rest of the team doesn’t know about any of this. It’s me, Hotch and Phillips here. Do you have the strength to sit up?”

Spencer shifted up, and JJ was quick to set pillows behind him. Spencer raised his brows when he saw Hotch. The guy looked awful. Hotch might have been put together, but he was clearly losing sleep. JJ handed Spencer a cup of water, and he sipped at it, feeling a lot better, being in a soft bed with people he missed— and Phillips.

”Can you tell us what you know?” Phillips immediately asked.

”Odyssey has a son named Tyler. He lives in Milwaukee with his aunt. Some of the things he’s said leads me to believe either he was forced to kill his wife or someone else killed her. Someone’s got eyes on Tyler and his aunt, that’s why Odyssey isn’t speaking.” Spencer took a sip of water, “Oh, and there’s a—“

”I see.” Phillips interrupted, “And how has your relationship with Odyssey progressed? Is there a friendship established?”

”Oh,” Spencer looked down, “Odyssey admitted his attraction to me. So he and I are in a relationship, I believe. In exchange for protection, I suppose. He made the guards take me to the infirmary. I’m sure my condition would have worsened if not for him.”

”A romantic relationship?” JJ touched his arm, “Spence, I hate to ask, but have you—“

”Oh no, not yet.”

”Yet?” Hotch repeated.

”Do you expect it not to happen?” Spencer questioned, “I’ve prepared myself mentally for it. I speculated that Odyssey may have an attraction to men after Phillips, Morgan and I reviewed his case. He was in close contact with a lot of men, not that that says anything, but there were rumors of him having relationships with the men he worked with. I don’t think that’s why he killed his wife, however. Or why someone else might have.”

JJ looked to Hotch, who glanced at her slightly. Phillips and Spencer continued talking about their speculations about Odyssey’s wife and Odyssey himself for a while. After an hour and a half, they had to leave, and it was time for Spencer to go back. JJ gave him a coffee for the road, but he had to toss it after two or three sips. He wished he could bring something for Morgan, but there was nothing he could bring along. The guards escorted him back to his cell because it was a little past midnight when he arrived back. Once he was in, Derek nearly tackled him with a hug.

”My God, pretty boy, you’re easy to miss.”

Spencer froze, because it had been a while since Derek called him that. He just hugged him back. Their hug broke not too long after, and Scrubs gave Spencer a fist bump. Spencer audibly gasped, realizing that he’s failed to slip Scrubs into the conversation while discussing Odyssey.

”You’re boyfriend misses you,” Samuel laughed, “I missed you too, nwa nwoke.”

Spencer smiled, recognizing the Nigerian language of Igbo. It made him grin, being important enough for Samuel to call him such a term. He was exhausted though, and Derek was the one to notice this.

”We ought to get to sleep.” Derek ruffled Spencer growing hair, “I’m sure the kid is tired.”

A laugh was shared among them, although nothing was funny. Spencer nearly climbed up into his bed, but he felt Derek touch his hand.

”Hey kid? Stay with me?” Derek asked, and scooted over until his back was to the wall.

“Of course.” Spencer blushed, happy it was dark. He laid down, and shifted close to Derek. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> odyssey kisses spencer, derek gets ( unknowingly ) jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samuel is calling spencer “son” nwa nwoke is “son” in Igbo, a Nigerian language.

If it were up to Spencer, days would only be five minutes long, because he wanted nothing more than to just sleep. Derek made him get up though, saying he needed to eat something, or else he’d get sick all over again. Walking down to breakfast felt tense, for some odd reason, and Spencer got his tray and walked right to Odyssey. He sat down, head in hands, not looking up or flinching, even when Odyssey put an arm around his shoulders.

”I missed you.” Odyssey whispered.

”Did you?” Spencer looked at him, “I missed you too.”

”The guys here know that we’re together now. So there’s no need to be shy. Unless you think someone might be jealous?”

”Who would be?” Spencer sat up fully, “Are you still accusing me of seeing other men? Like you wouldn’t find out?”

Odyssey frowned, and stroked his hand through Spencer’s hair. He stared at him for a moment, then it happened. Faster than Spencer would have liked, Odyssey’s lips pressed to his, and just like that the kiss happened, and the kiss was over. Spencer tasted the prison breakfast on his lips, although it was more of a peck, but the taste was still there. From across the room, Derek had been watching, and he clenched his fist. The anger that filled him couldn’t be measured with words. It was a hot, clear red anger that ripped through his chest so quickly, he nearly stood. Samuel caught his arm, and led him back to his seat.

”You sure that’s not your boyfriend?” Samuel asked, flipping a few dreads over his shoulder.

”No.” Derek grumbled, “I just don’t want a guy like Odyssey kissing him.”

Spencer felt fine. A kiss was a kiss, he knew that from his standpoint there was nothing heartfelt about it. Odyssey had his hand, so he couldn’t go back to Derek and explain the kiss. Yard-time crept up on them really, and Spencer found himself sitting near the weights with Odyssey and the others. Feeling socially pressured he reached for one, but Odyssey took it away. He made him stand by the pull-up bars. Spencer felt more like an item than a person near these men. There were others matching his size standing near, but no one spoke. They all just stared. Spencer shifted his weight from one foot to the other and touched the nape of his neck.

”Spencer?” Odyssey touched his sweaty hands to Spencer’s arms, and it took everything in him not to recoil. “What’s wrong?”

”What’s the point of me just standing here?”

”To look pretty?” Odyssey snorted, “A lot of people are jealous I picked you, but hey, I like fresh meat.”

“Fresh meat? So when someone new comes in, I’ll just be replaced?”

Odyssey laughed, actually laughed, right in Spencer’s face. He cupped his hands onto Spencer’s shoulders. More contact with this sweaty guy was more than upsetting, and although he wanted to shove Odyssey back, he decided he shouldn’t. 

“Spencer, I won’t replace you.” Odyssey kissed his cheek, “You’re too pretty to be replaced.”

Free roam through the cellblock prompted Spencer to go straight to his cell. He was upset with Odyssey. He didn’t just want to be some piece of meat, there to be touched whenever Odyssey felt it alright. Derek came in a little while after Spencer. He wanted to slam the door, but he knew it’d make people talk. Instead, he kneeled down beside Spencer, who sat on the floor.

”Hey, kid.”

”Hey.”

”So, Odyssey kissed you?” Derek asked, but it was more of a statement, “That’s crazy.”

”I suppose,” Spencer muttered, “Why are you upset?”

”He _kissed_ you.” Derek frowned deeply, “Aren’t you bothered by that?”

”I’m doing what I have to do,” Spencer pulled his knees to his chest.

With a deep frown, Derek turned away. It was only a kiss, something so juvenile really shouldn’t have bothered Derek so much, but it did. Not because it was another guy, but only because it was someone like Odyssey. Someone with such a secretive past, it was worrisome. Derek didn’t want Spencer to have to go too far to get the information he needed. Derek knew they’d have to get the big names in order to take down the cartel, and he knew only Odyssey had those names. Speak of the Devil, a presence came in the doorway.

”Hey, Spencer?” Odyssey’s voice alerted them, “Wanna come to the library with me? Some guards agreed they’d take me.”

Derek wanted to stop him, but he watched Spencer stand. The coldness of the cell in Spencer’s absence was enough to make Derek panic. He knew he would have spiraled, if Scrubs didn’t come flying into the cell. He was almost done his wall art, and Derek wondered what he would do to get moved to another cell. Although he watched Scrubs sketch and scratch at the wall, Spencer was still on the back of his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> odyssey opens up to spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly dialogue

The prison’s library had an old feel to it. The shelves were dusty and the tables were rickety. A thing that Spencer instantly fell in love with were the large, head-to-foot windows that showed the storm clouds rolling in. There’d be no yard time tomorrow. Odyssey had led Spencer to those windows after he picked out a few books. The bars on the windows took away the gentle feel, but Spencer could imagine that they weren’t there. In his thin hands was some poetry book, a hardback blue book with very fine print. He moved his finger down the lines and flipped the pages every few seconds. He was nearly done, when Odyssey finger interrupted his turn.

”Do you really read that fast? That’s incredible.”

”Everyone says that.” Spencer shrugged, “It’s kind of a cliché at this point.”

”Are you intelligent, Spencer?”

”Everyone is.”

”I guess,” Odyssey shook his head, “But I’m asking you if _you_ are.”

“I like to think I am.” Spencer closed the book, “It’s never taken me anywhere. People don’t really look past someone being an accessory to murder.”

”What?” Odyssey’s eyes bugged out, “You? An accessory to _murder_? I thought you were another con. Y’know, bored kid in a small town.”

”I’m not a kid. Or a con.” Spencer frowned, “Kids don’t belong in jail.”

Odyssey nodded, as if he understood, “Yeah. Spencer, did you take the fall for someone?”

”I tried, but she ended up turning herself in.” Spencer didn’t know why he was so nervous, he had trained to lie like this, “I told them I killed the guy, but she burst into court last minute and disrupted the case.”

”Who?”

”No one important.”

”Your girlfriend?” Odyssey tried, but Spencer shook his head.

”No. She wasn’t my girlfriend.”

”I had a wife.”

”You told me.” Spencer looked at him in the eye, “Was she nice?”

”No.” Odyssey scoffed, “The bitch threatened to spill the names. I had to kill her. But that’s not what I’m in for. So don’t go telling anyone.”

”Why do you trust me?” Spencer asked, “It hasn’t even been two weeks since I’ve been here.”

”You’re in here for a couple years, aren’t you? Who will you tell?” Odyssey touched his hand, “I can trust my boyfriend, can’t I?”

”Yeah.” Spencer nodded, “Why are you in here, if not for a murder charge?”

”Drugs.” Odyssey shook his head, and brought Spencer’s hand to his lips, “It’s a nasty business. Don’t let it be a last resort when you get out of here.”

”How were you caught?”

”Traffic stop. I had a couple millions worth on me. Trafficking for some lazy big names who couldn’t handle the shame of being caught.” Odyssey laughed, “They offered to protect Tyler if I took the fall. If not, they would've killed me and turned Tyler into a junkie.”

”As a kid?” Spencer’s voice cracked, “That’s horrible.”

”Those people are horrible.” Odyssey pulled Spencer’s arm so they stood up.

”What if someone comes?”

”I paid off the guards,” Odyssey explained, and he pressed Spencer to the wall beside the window.

”Wait, wait,” Spencer’s words flew out, and Odyssey backed away quicker than Spencer expected him to.

”Spencer.” Odyssey tried not to laugh, “Am I your first boyfriend?”

”Yeah.” Spencer lied, “I’m attracted to men, but I’ve never been with a guy.”

Odyssey sighed heavily, and moved away from him. He sat back down, and after standing there for a moment, Spencer sat too. He squeezed the wood of the seat beneath him, and watched as Odyssey rested his head in his hands. He pulled his fingers through his hair, and stayed like that until the guards came to get them. After free roam it was always a bit of cell time so the guards could make their rounds. When Spencer got there, people were already filing back into their cells. Spencer walked in with Odyssey, who kissed his cheek before he left, as if dropping him off after a date. Derek looked up, a frown on his face.

”How was the library?” Derek asked, watching Samuel walk in.

”He tried to make a move on me. He stopped when I said no, but Derek, it’s only a matter of time.”

”Are you scared?”

”Of sex?” Spencer clarified, and Derek nodded, “No. I’m more scared of him. He’s a murderer. I don’t want to sleep with a murderer.”

Derek wanted to speak further, but Scrubs dropped his shank and stood up to get their attention. Scratched into the wall was the Chicago skyline, and Spencer gasped. Scrubs had done it from memory? That was incredible. Samuel sat and stared at it.

”I feel like I’m really outside.” Samuel grinned, “Ridin’ in an airplane or something.”

”Scrubs, that’s impressive.” Derek touched his shoulder, “Are you going to do the other wall?”

”No.” Scrubs picked up his shank, and slid it into his pocket, “Gotta get moved.”

”Oh?” Spencer piped up.

”Yup.” Scrubs laid down, and tucked his hands under his head.

Derek sat down on his bed, and Spencer sat on the floor beside him. Samuel walked to the corner to say his prayers, and silence shifted throughout the cell. Spencer went to lunch, but Scrubs and Samuel stayed because they weren’t hungry. Derek really had no one to sit with, but he still went. Odyssey spent the whole time kissing Spencer and his hands, and Derek had to hold onto the bench so he wouldn’t jump up. Spencer didn’t look put off or uncomfortable, it was just that seeing someone all handsy with his friend made Derek angry. He was worried for him, that was all. After lunch there was more cell time, then dinner, which no one in their cell wanted. Lights out came sooner than expected because the storm knocked down some power-lines, so even the hallway lights were off. The complete darkness made Spencer tense, and knowing this, Derek stood on his bed and leaned his elbows against Spencer’s.

”Hey.”

Spencer could see the outline of Derek’s face, “Hi.”

”Want me to lay with you?” Derek whispered.

“Mhm.” Spencer sighed, then scooted over.

Derek remembered how standoffish Spencer was at first. It was like he wanted nothing to do with Derek. And now, he had no issue with laying beside him. Derek assumed it was just the comfort of having someone familiar on the inside. Derek liked the idea of Spencer being beside him, but his shoulders got tense when he imagined Odyssey touching him. The realization of his feelings slammed in Derek so hard, he felt like he might fall straight through the bunk. A slap of hands against his scruffy face sounded faintly through the cell.

” _Shit_.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> storms & a(n almost ) fight

It was still raining in the morning, but the lights had come back on some time in the middle of the night. Derek had been awake, staring at the ceiling, tensing every time Spencer shifted, even slightly. Derek had known Spencer for a few years. He and Spencer were friends. On top of all that, Derek had a girlfriend. And technically, Spencer had a boyfriend. Derek would have laid there, contemplating for God knows how long, if Spencer did not nudge him.

”You didn’t sleep.”

”You were tossing all night,” Derek argued back.

”Guess we’re both deserving of a better sleep.” Spencer smiled, and he moved his hair out of his face, “We ought to get breakfast. I wasn’t in the mood for dinner last night.”

Derek could not respond, because his heart was in his throat and he feared his emotions might bubble upwards if he said anything else. Breakfast started off the same, until Odyssey beckoned Derek over as he and Spencer began parting ways. Slowly, nervously, Derek walked over. Odyssey stood up, and looked at his tray. Without much warning, he slapped a hand against the bottom of it, and Derek’s food got all over his chest. Spencer stood, worried they might fight. The glisten of something silver in the light sent him running. He grabbed Odyssey’s wrist just as Derek jumped back, and it sliced into Spencer’s uniform, but missed his skin by centimeters.

”Are you crazy?” Spencer panted, “That’s my friend, Odyssey.”

”No baby,” Odyssey stared straight through him, “This guy’s after you. Scrubs told me you two sleep in the same bunk.”

”He’s my friend,” Spencer’s voice lowered, “I’m afraid of the dark, Odyssey.”

Derek looked around, shocked that no guards were coming. He was furious, and out of breath, and he felt pathetic. Logically, he knew he and Spencer had wordlessly agreed to protect one another; but he felt like Spencer had been doing all the protecting. Spencer saving him now just proved his point. He’d thrown himself in front of a weapon for Derek. What did that say?

”Look man, I’m sorry if you’re offended, but I’m not after your boyfriend.” Derek threw up his arms in defense, “He’s my friend. We’ve been through shit together. Agreed to watch each other’s backs. It’s nothing like you’re insinuating.”

”So you’re not attracted to him?” Odyssey asked Derek, gesturing Spencer at the last word.

”No.” Derek wanted to say yes ever so badly, “No way, man. I’m not gay, OK? I’ve got a girlfriend out there. I love her, alright?“

”You do?” Spencer asked.

”Yeah,” Derek lied, “Yeah, I do. And when I’m out, I’m gonna ask her to marry me. So I’m loyal to her, y’all got that? I’m not interested in Spencer.”

Derek threw the tray down, and swiped at the food that stained his uniform. He unbuttoned it and let the top hang at his waist, because he wore a white shirt underneath. Odyssey pulled at Spencer once, then harder the second time, and did not stop pulling until they were sat at the table.

”Your uniform.” Odyssey pushed his fingers through the slit fabric. 

“Why did you do that?” Spencer asked, “You almost hurt my friend.”

”He wants to fuck you,” Odyssey argued.

”You heard him, didn’t you? He’s _straight_ , Odyssey. He’s got a girlfriend, and he loves her. And he wants to marry her. You heard him. You _heard_ him.”

Odyssey sighed, then pulled his hand back, “I’m awfully sorry, Spencer. I’ve just got a temper. I’d never hurt anyone you like. I’ll be better.”

Spencer said nothing. Odyssey was showing multiple signs of an abuser. He was all over Spencer, but he was kind at times he needed comfort. He didn’t want Spencer around people he made a connection with. He didn’t want to share anything but he wanted to know all of Spencer’s secrets. The thing that stood out the most to Spencer was his “fresh meat” comment. Spencer didn’t like being referred to as that. Part of him hoped someone new would come in, but another part hoped no one would. Spencer didn’t love Odyssey, he sure as Hell didn’t like him, but he couldn’t find hatred in his heart either. Odyssey seemed more worried about Tyler than anything else, but he was slipping. And no one even flinched about the shank. Spencer could give them the benefit of the doubt and assume they didn’t notice, but if Spencer saw, surely someone else would have? The food too, they would’ve noticed and heard Odyssey knock Derek’s tray. Spencer frowned— what was going on?

Yard time, of course, meant Spencer would sit and watch Odyssey lift weights. He could stare off into the distance and recite a novel in his head, but something caught his eye. There was only one weight lifting station, and it was monitored, but there were pull-up bars scattered here and there. Derek had taken to one in the sun. Spencer found himself looking, discreetly, feeling his mouth dry. He leaned his elbow on his knee and pressed his fingertips to his lips. His heartbeat quickened, and he felt himself being pulled towards the other. He would have stood and walked over, if Odyssey didn’t plop down beside him. The convict threw an arm over Spencer’s shoulder.

”Will you come to my cell during free roam?”

”Yeah.” Spencer sighed.

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- not sure if i should include the “scene” with Odyssey and Spencer. part of me doesn’t really want to. what do you guys think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer sleeps with odyssey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a mature scene so if you don’t like that, skip until the page break. i’ve never written a scene like this and im not super into the “mAtURe”/intimate parts of life, so don’t hate me if this scene isn’t accurate. FEEDBACK IS MORE THAN WELCOME FOR THESE SCENES
> 
> there’s a kisssss at the end of the chapter :)

There were three bunks in Odyssey’s cell, just like Spencer’s, but no one was in there. Odyssey was holding Spencer’s hand, and he led him to the bottom bunk on the left side. Spencer laid down, and Odyssey came over him, knees on either side of his legs. His hands ran down Spencer’s arms slowly. Lips moved over his skin, and Spencer shut his eyes and imagined he was elsewhere. His mind refused to let him travel too far, because Odyssey muttered something about wanting Spencer to touch him. Absentmindedly he did, his thin hands rose to rest on Odyssey’s shoulders. Odyssey connected their lips, and with his hands on Spencer’s waist, he pulled him closer. Someone walking by whistled, and Spencer became very aware that they were able to be seen by anyone.

”It’s okay,” Odyssey assured, voice against his neck, “My guys are watching the door. No one will bother us.”

Odyssey’s hands unbuttoned Spencer’s uniform. For the first time in prison he removed his uniform for something other than a shower. Spencer felt naked, even if the top was just pooled around his waist for now, Odyssey was sucking on his neck now, and Spencer kept his teeth together. His jaw was tight, and he very suddenly hugged both arms around Odyssey’s neck and pulled him close. Odyssey held Spencer and removed his uniform with his free hand. Eventually Spencer was naked beneath him, but he only got _himself_ out.

“Wait.” Spencer whispered, “Your clothes are scratching me.”

Although there was a pause, Odyssey removed his top. His body was littered with scars, and Spencer traced them. He tried to imagine a darker tone, a firmer body, but his mind only saw Odyssey. Odyssey had a larger dragon tattoo on his shoulder, it looked like a stick and poke, and Spencer was careful as Odyssey led arms back around his neck. Odyssey slid his hand between Spencer’s legs, making the other jump. Odyssey pumped him hand slowly at first, thumb rolling over the tip, before it dragged back down. He wasn’t too nice about it either, and Spencer just buried his head in Odyssey’s shoulder even deeper.

”I want to hear your voice, Spencer.”

”I don’t want anyone to hear,” Spencer whispered, and Odyssey stopped his movements.

He kissed from Spencer’s neck to his navel, and the agent found himself unraveling quickly as Odyssey finally reached what he was aiming for. Spencer reached down and twisted his hands through Odyssey’s hair. He bit his lip, hard enough to taste iron in his mouth. His body twisted in an awkward way as his left leg propped on Odyssey’s shoulder and his right hung off the bed. Odyssey pulled back, and his head started moving. Spencer’s mouth fell ajar, and he pushed his hands against Odyssey’s head harder, but not to push him away. He was close, and before he could stop it, a moan that’d been scratching at his throat pushed it’s way out. Odyssey continued this until Spencer reached his climax, and that moan released was loud enough to echo off the walls. Odyssey spat right on his hand and used the mixed fluids to slick himself up. Spencer, who understood previously that Odyssey likely wouldn’t be one to focus on him too long, reached up for Odyssey. Pushing through felt like he was being ripped apart, but Odyssey held him close, kissed his neck, and whispered to him. Eventually he felt Odyssey’s hips against his backside.

”Spencer, you look pale.”

”Couldn’t we have prepped more?” Spencer asked through clenched teeth.

”Oh love,” Odyssey kissed his neck, “I’m so sorry.”

”Just wait. Give me a second.” Spencer felt desperate, “Hug me?”

Odyssey pulled him close. Spencer wrapped his legs around Odyssey’s waist, and the other kissed at his neck. He combed fingers through his hair, and Spencer forced his tired eyes to look towards the door. He could see the shoulders of Odyssey’s men standing nearby, but all that filled his mind was how ashamed he would be if Derek saw him. Odyssey shifted suddenly, and he started moving, slowly, barely inching out before he pressed back in. He kept on spitting on his fingers and massaging around the passage, making it both easier and grosser, in Spencer’s opinion. Odyssey sat up after a few minutes and pressed his hands to Spencer’s thighs. He pushed them apart, and waited for the nod from Spencer before he started moving. His thrust pushed Spencer up, and his hands flew up to press to the wall so he wouldn’t hit his head. Spencer eventually got louder, his back arched and his eyes closed. As long as Odyssey didn’t speak, Spencer could imagine someone else.

”Shit, it feels good Spencer.”

”Call me ‘pretty boy’.” Spencer whispered.

”Pretty boy?” Odyssey repeated, and Spencer nodded, ignoring his developing tears, “OK, OK. Pretty boy. Of course you’re pretty, Spencer.”

Spencer clung to him immediately, feeling himself nearing closer to finishing, “Keep going.”

”Pretty boy,” Odyssey whispered in his ear, and Spencer cried out. 

Odyssey kept on moving, and kept on calling him that name. Eventually Spencer finished, and Odyssey did a few minutes after him. He pulled out and it hurt, burned even, and Spencer stared at Odyssey as he used some random, dingy white shirt to clean them up. 

* * *

Odyssey had to carry Spencer back to his cell. Derek watched him carry him in, and based on the smell of sweat and the noises he heard, Derek knew what they had done. Odyssey smiled smugly at Derek, and for a few moments Derek did not move. Spencer shifted, and winced, and Derek was beside him in seconds.

”Spencer.”

”I slept with him.” Spencer did not open his eyes, “Don’t hate me.”

”How could I?” Derek asked, and after looking back to make sure Odyssey was gone, he brushed hair from Spencer’s forehead.

”It sucked.”

”I’m sorry, Spencer.” Derek touched his hand, “He gave you a lot of hickies.”

”I know.” Spencer turned on his side, and Derek pushed more hair from his head.

Spencer and Derek sat in silence for a short while. Derek just kept on stroking Spencer’s hair, until Scrubs and Samuel came in. The of them had heard, so obviously they knew. Scrubs announced he would stay and make another mural just for Spencer. Samuel understood that Spencer had agreed, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t upsetting. Sex with anyone was upsetting sometimes, Samuel had squeezed in time to tell Spencer, but the younger man hardly even blinked. Spencer stayed in the cell until dinner, where he sat on Odyssey’s lap instead of on the bench. Derek watched from afar as Odyssey brushed hair from Spencer’s forehead just as he had. Somehow, Odyssey did it wrong. Derek noticed that Spencer did not eat much at dinner, following the same habits as prior nights.

Derek waited until Scrubs was asleep to climb down to his own bed, which Spencer had taken over. He expected to just lay beside him, but instead Spencer threw arms around his neck. Derek stroked a hand through his hair, shushing him even though he hadn’t said anything.

”I wish it wasn’t him,” Spencer leaned back and stared at Derek.

”I know, pretty boy,” Derek touched his chin, unaware of that the name had been a comfort earlier.

He felt Spencer moving closer, and closer, and before he could pull himself back, his lips connected with his best friend’s. The two of them held each other close, Derek letting Spencer control the kiss, figuring he needed some sort of control. Spencer eventually stopped the kiss by pulling back slowly, and Derek smiled at him.

”Hi.”

Derek smiled ever so softly, “Hi, Spencer.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone knows odyssey and spencer and official  
> the guys create a ruse to get to the hospital, rachel helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t love writing the mature scene in the last chapter, but i think it’s because i know odyssey gansndhsjsh anyway, cue moody spencer

Another day, another suffocating presence of guilt upon him. Spencer would have simply woken that morning and urge Derek up, but today was different. Today, he felt ill. There was really no surprise there, he’d slept with some guy in a cell, though willingly, it made a lasting imprint on his mind that was already so full of havoc. He didn’t move when Derek tried to get him up for breakfast, but he shot up for yard time. He had to see Odyssey, not because he wanted to, but because it’d look odd if he slept with him then didn’t show up at all. Odyssey was surprised to see Spencer, especially walking with Scrubs and Derek. He approached him almost immediately and pulled him over to the weights. His hands squeezed Spencer’s shoulders before they traveled up to his face.

”You’ve lost weight.” Odyssey noted, and plucked Spencer on the forehead, “What’s with you and not eating?”

Spencer expected such behavior for Derek, not Odyssey. How could he possibly be upset with Spencer for not eating if he ate a majority of Spencer’s meals? Odyssey kept stroking his thumbs across Spencer’s face, until finally those rough hands left him. Spencer wished Odyssey would wear gloves like the others, but then again, he was treated far better than some others. Spencer touched Odyssey’s arm suddenly, and with his attention; he led him over to the shaded corner of the yard, hardly giving him time to put the weight down.

”What’s gotten into you?” Odyssey asked as Spencer hugged arms around his neck, “Am I that good?”

”Who is protecting Tyler?”

Odyssey tensed. He had been running his hands up and down Spencer’s torso, but now he froze. Spencer squeezed him tighter. Since his back was pressed against the brick wall and he was hugging Odyssey, he could see the court yard in it’s entirety. Derek had made better friends with some of the men Samuel spoke to. Spencer didn’t know their names, but they looked over at him and Odyssey. Their judgmental stares did not hurt however, it was Derek’s confused one that really bruised Spencer’s already-bruised mind. 

“Will you tell me?”

”Why do you want to know?” Odyssey asked.

”You know stuff about me,” Spencer argued, “But all the things I know are vague.”

Odyssey stepped back once, then twice, frustrated. Spencer felt, for a moment, that Odyssey would hit him. When he moved forward Spencer flinched, but Odyssey only placed his hands on either side of Spencer’s head. Odyssey kissed his cheek, and leaned in close to his ear.

”I’m going to give you a very important name, Spencer. If you tell anyone, they’ll kill me, Tyler, his aunt, _and_ you. Whatever you love will be gone before you, you got that?”

A glanced at Derek, “Got it.”

”Duncan Youth.” Odyssey whispered, and Spencer’s eyes widened.

Odyssey watched Spencer’s face morph into a slight horror. Duncan Youth was a man from Quantico. He was some middle-aged lawyer that worked closely with them for a case once-upon-a-time. He was real enough to be trusted by Hotch. Duncan’s son and Hotch’s son were friends. Spencer had spoken to Duncan many times. Spencer shifted his weight, and Odyssey touched his chin.

”You know him?”

”I heard of him,” Spencer’s heart pounded, “I think I met him. I can’t remember too well. Is that all?”

”That’s all I can say for now.” Odyssey kissed his cheek, “Take a deep breath. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Spencer just nodded, and let Odyssey wrap arms around his waist. They stayed like that until yard time ended. Since it was Tuesday, that meant it was shower time. Spencer still wasn’t comfortable with being naked around all these men. Derek still stood near him, but his eyes were cold and his movements were stiff. When someone came near, Spencer ducked away from him, in turn pressing his back to the tiles. When he turned to look forward, he nearly fainted. Derek stared at him, straight at him. Spencer’s eyes darted from his eyes to his lips, and Spencer was sure he would have kissed him had the time been right. For now, Derek just turned away. 

Free roam came with a review meeting in their cell. They both seemed tense, and they both knew why, but they both knew they’d say nothing of it.

”Did you find out a name?” Derek wondered.

”Yeah,” Spencer leaned close, “Duncan Youth.”

”The lawyer?” Derek gasped, “Hotch’s friend.”

Spencer nodded, “Yeah. We have to tell them. They gotta bring him in. Maybe it means we can go home?”

Derek grinned, “We have to find some way out. Maybe we should stage something?”

”A fight?” Spencer touched Derek’s arm, “Should we fight?”

”No, no. We should get Rachel to tell the others that we’re sick. Real sick. Like, vomiting sick.”

”Gross.”

Derek laughed, “Gross, huh? Alright, I’ll go pretend to flirt with Rachel.”

Spencer nodded, and Derek stood. He hit the top of the door frame for good measures. With him gone, the cell felt very empty. Scrubs came in suddenly. He was standing in the frame, looking rather small. Feigning a smile, Spencer stood up.

”Hey, Scrubs. Are you going to sketch?”

Scrubs flew forward while Spencer flew back. A pain ripped through his stomach, it filled his chest and head. The presence of the sharp object left, before it filled him again. Scrubs stepped back, and Spencer fell to his knees. He held his stomach, and coughed as he slowly led himself to the floor. He tasted blood on his lip. There was a rustle above him, and Scrubs left. Spencer clutched his stomach, and he began yelling. Some people came running, and there was more sound above him. Spencer felt a hand in his, and a careful hand pushed hair from his forehead. It would have hurt anyway, but it pained him more because Scrubs did it. 

When Spencer opened his eyes again, he was blinded by the presence of bright lights. He groaned, and JJ blocked his view of the lights immediately.

”Spence!” She gasped, “Thank God you’re up. You been out all day.”

”Where’s Derek?” Spencer asked.

”Here.” Derek grinned and showed off his hospital bracelet, “Rachel got me here. How are you doing, kid?”

”I don’t know.” Spencer shrugged, then winced, “Scrubs stabbed me.”

”I know, kid.”

”Why?” Spencer pleaded.

”We got Scrubs out of there, Spence,” JJ explained, “Derek told us everything. He’s with some people who will help him.”

”Do we have to go back?”

JJ frowned, “Yes. Hotch is looking for dirt on Duncan Youth so he can arrest him with probable cause. For now we need more names.”

”JJ? Can you give me and Derek a second?”

JJ paused, then squeezed Spencer’s hand. She walked out, making sure to close the sliding glass door behind her. Derek touched his hand as soon as she was gone. He folded both his hands over Spencer’s fist.

”I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

”What?” Spencer almost laughed,”There was no way we’d know.”

”I know,” Derek looked at him, “I should’ve been there.”

Spencer sat up, using his hand as leverage. With his free hand he cupped Derek’s face, and just as they were centimeters away, the sliding door came open, and Hotch walked in. Spencer moved back enough for it to ache, and he groaned and touched the stitches on his abdomen as he rolled over. Hotch paused to look between them, then cleared his throat.

”Reid, Morgan.” They looked to him, “Duncan Youth died two hours ago. Heart attack.”

”Where’s Tyler?” Spencer asked immediately.

”He’s safe. We’ve got eyes on him and his aunt. They’re safe, but, we need more names.”

Spencer frowned and turned away sharply. Derek touched his arm gently, and Hotch’s eyes traveled down to the comforting touch. Usually he would think nothing of it, but the way Derek’s thumb moved across Spencer’s skin proved a multitude of his speculations to be true.

”I hope you both know how much I appreciate your loyalty.” Hotch sat down, “Reid, Rachel told us what happened with Odyssey. You’re here for three days already, but we can give you more time if you—“

”I don’t need more time.” Spencer scoffed, “I don’t even need three days. I need to get back.”

Derek kept his hand on Spencer’s arm, “C’mon kid, three days with me, what’s better than that?”

”You’re in this room?” Spencer asked, and when Derek nodded, Spencer smiled.

”Alright. I guess three days wouldn’t hurt.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hospital time and rain storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long

As the next morning came, Aaron Hotchner’s shoes clicked through the hall of the hospital leading to Spencer’s and Derek’s secure room. Hotch had suspected something blossoming between the two of them, JJ had brought it to his attention, and though at first he labeled it wishful thinking, he wasn’t too sure about that now. He knocked lightly and opened the door, surprised to find Spencer and Derek in the same bed. They weren’t side by side as Hotch would expect them to be, no, Spencer’s head was rested on Derek’s chest, their legs were tangled together, and Derek’s arm was tucked under Spencer’s neck, his hand set on his hair. Derek’s free hand held Spencer’s leg, his fingers sleepily pulling at Spencer’s leg from behind his knee, encouraging the other agent to scoot up. 

Hotch cleared his throat and both agents shot up, Spencer not appearing as embarrassed as Derek. Derek stood a bit too quickly, stretching, while Spencer just numbly stared at him and laid back down. Hotch closed the door and curtain, and walked further into the room with the files.

”How are you feeling?”

”Fine.” Spencer gestured the IV with a frustrated expression, “This numbs it. Though I’d rather tough it out.”

”I know, but we need this case done.” Hotch waited for Derek to collect himself before he handed them both files, “I got some stuff dug up on Odyssey. The CIA techie doesn’t talk as much as Garcia, so it wasn’t as pleasant a conversation.”

Derek chuckled, but Spencer just opened the file.

”Six counts of drug possession, one count of accessory to murder, four counts of solicitation?” Spencer paused, “He got ten years. He only told me about the drug charge.”

Hotch sighed, “We looked further into his son, Reid. Tyler is about sixteen, he’s not a child. And Odyssey’s wife isn’t dead.”

”What?” Derek spoke up.

”He hired a hitman to kill her, but the person hired refused to do it after they saw Tyler. So, Odyssey took matters into his own hands. We suspect he’s the one who struck her with the bat, but the blunt force didn’t kill her. She did, however, suffer from memory loss. She’s in a ward in Tennessee. She still doesn’t know her name or who she is. She picked a new name from a baby book, so she’s been going by Tara.”

”Tara.” Spencer repeated, frowning, “She has yet to regain her memory? So what, is she a missing person’s case?”

”A cold missing person’s case. Tyler was three when she died, nine when Odyssey went to jail for the possession and other charges.”

”So he’s served seven of his ten year sentence,” Spencer easily concluded, “Does he have parol?”

”No,” Hotch sat in the free chair, “That’s why we’re worried.”

”About?” Spencer reached out and immediately held Derek’s hand, who was reading some old newspapers clippings about Odyssey’s havoc.

”We need you to go back for those names,” Hotch explained, “But Reid, we have every reason to believe he may come after you. Our higher-ups may force you to enter the witness protection program.”

”No, I’ll never see you guys again!” Spencer’s grip tightened on Derek’s hand, “I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I knew that was a definite! No, Hotch, I don’t _care_ if he comes after me. I’m not leaving De— my friends. My colleagues. I’ll miss Henry and Jack, and I’m sure they’ll miss me too.”

Hotch sighed, “Very well Reid, but you do understand you’ll be checked on constantly. You cannot be alone the first few months of his release.”

”He won’t be.” Derek patted Spencer’s hand, “He can stay with me.”

After more discussion about Odyssey, Hotch went to go get lunch for Derek and Spencer, because technically neither of them were allowed to leave, and Hotch figured they’d be tired of slop. As soon as he was gone, Derek climbed back into Spencer’s bed. This time Spencer kept his legs straight, he just laid on Derek’s chest. Derek ( poorly ) braided and unbraided his growing hair, occasionally shooting out haircut ideas for him. The soft movements in his hair was enough to lull him to sleep.

It wasn’t the thunder, rather Derek’s laugh, that woke him up. He sat up slowly, and was hugged very gently but almost immediately. He recognized the blonde hair and the smell of perfume as soon as he fully came to. Spencer wrapped his arms softly around JJ, his back feeling tense from the stitching in front. She pulled away, and her hand touched to his cheek.

”Oh, Spence. Doctor says no solids for today. But you’re allowed some popsicles.”

Spencer grumbled, and picked up a plastic wrapped popsicle on his tray. He looked to Derek, who sat much too far away in his opinion. Derek turned to him, and set his cheesesteak down. He sat on the bed, and smiled at JJ, who glanced between the two.

”I’d sneak you some if I could.” Derek whispered, ducking his head down to try and peek past Spencer’s hair.

”I know,” Spencer looked to him, and JJ nearly gasped as Derek brushed hair from Spencer’s face.

She looked to Hotch, who was simply staring at his food, but his split second glance to her showed that he too saw exactly what she suspected. In Spencer’s opinion, though he missed them, Hotch and JJ didn’t leave quickly enough. Derek laid beside him only after the doctor checked his stitches. He knew of the situation, so he faked Derek’s vitals, claiming he was still running a very high fever, but Spencer was showing no signs of catching whatever illness Derek had. Spencer hugged Derek’s waist when he finally laid beside him, and Derek stroked hands through Spencer’s hair.

”Derek?”

”Hmm?” Derek’s brows lifted, but his eyes did not open.

”You’re my best friend, aren’t you?”

”Of course. I think this only makes us closer as friends.” Derek muttered, angry at the wording.

”Good. Then I should tell you something.”

”What’s that?”

”I’m not upset with Scrubs. And I’m not afraid of him either. I mean, he very clearly had psychological issues. And he never told us what he did to get moved from cell to cell to make his art.”

”Right now he’s getting the help he needs,” Derek accidentally touched Spencer’s neck, and the shudder made his blood run cold, “As long as he’s safe. And hopefully wherever they take him, he’s able to continue making art. It is incredible.”

Spencer nodded, “He is a great artist. We should sleep.”

”Go on then, sleep.”

Spencer got to sleep a few minutes after Derek urged him to, but the other agent laid in bed nearly all night. He thought of the case, but mostly of Spencer. He liked him, there was no doubts about that. He _liked_ Spencer. Why was that so surprising to him? He had had a few feelings at times, that Spencer liked him, but he could ignore that. However, how could he ignore the fact that he liked Spencer? Was this as frustrating for the other as it was for Derek? He hoped not. 

“Shit,” Derek whispered, “What am I gonna do?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s a build-up to a mature scene but it doesn’t happen

Thursday passed with more popsicles and visits from Hotch. On the last day of their hospital stay, JJ brought them coffee. Spencer was more than excited. After a clean shower and Spencer’s elongated dental hygiene routine, Rachel escorted them back to the prison. Thanks to traffic they arrived as breakfast was ending. Derek and Spencer parted ways once in their cellblock. Derek went to Samuel, and Spencer went to Odyssey.

”Spencer,” Odyssey kissed him, “I missed you. I thought the worst.”

For a reason he could not explain, Spencer’s eyelids felt heavy. He teared up, and Odyssey wiped them away with his thumbs. Spencer didn’t want this. He couldn’t wait for lights out, so he could cuddle with Derek. Odyssey’s hands were hard and rough, everything about him was so unlike Derek, it was overwhelming for Spencer. Odyssey took it as him simply being upset. It’d be ugly if he knew the truth.

During yard time, Spencer’s eyes snuck to Derek on the pull-up bars. He noticed some other men watching too, eyes crafting plans. It was so frustrating, Spencer wanted nothing more than to show them all that he and Derek were the closest, but that would jeopardize the case. Odyssey, sensing some sort of disdain, took Spencer’s hand and led him to the same dim corner Spencer once led him to.

”I wanna tell you some more stuff about me,” Odyssey sat, stroking Spencer’s hand, “Do you want to know?”

”Of course,” Spencer smiled, “I want to know everything about you.”

So, Odyssey told him. Certainly not everything, but many things about his drug charge, including some big names. Once again he did urged him not to tell, and Spencer swore. Odyssey pressed him to the wall, and wrapped arms around him. Although it wasn’t something Spencer enjoyed, being held like this by Odyssey gave him the perfect view of Derek. The agent was still doing pull-ups, but he seemed tense. Perhaps it was because he could no longer see Spencer.

”Spencer?”

”Yes?”

”After yard time, during free roam, will you come to my cell?”

* * *

Spencer understood his purpose in the case. He knew, logically, Derek would get nowhere without him. Based on photographs of Odyssey’s wife, who refused to believe her true identity, Spencer looked like her. Thin, brunette, brown eyes, tall— it was Odyssey’s type, whether it be man or woman. Spencer had an idea of what Odyssey wanted, but he was sure they wouldn’t go far. Odyssey’s cell was empty, again, and he sat on the same bed as last time. Spencer almost sat beside him, but Odyssey stopped him.

”Kneel in front of me.” Odyssey directed, and Spencer did.

”I have no clue how to do this.” Spencer frowned.

Odyssey laughed, “Really?”

”It isn’t funny,” Spencer squeezed out, and Odyssey was on the floor beside him in seconds.

”Hey, hey,” Odyssey hugged him, “You’re right, it’s not funny. And we don’t have to do it at all.”

”I want to go home. I hate it here, I hate it here.”

Odyssey comforted Spencer as he cried, but was taken aback when he broke away from the hug. He walked back to his own cell, where Derek played cards with Samuel and the other peacemakers. Seeing his friend in tears, Derek jumped up and grabbed his shoulders.

”What happened? That guy do something to you?”

”No.” Spencer rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, “I wanna go home. I got what we needed, so I wanna go home.”

”I’ll talk to Rachel.” Derek whispered, “It’s okay, pretty boy, it’s okay.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leaving prison!

Derek had snuck to Rachel and spoken to her during dinner. Spencer and Derek were moved in the middle of the night. There was no real goodbye, just a guard coming to their room, and Samuel sitting up for a moment. It was hard, for reasons Spencer could not explain. Knowing Odyssey would miss him was concerning, but knowing he’d never again be touched in a prison cell was comforting. They had to ride a prison bus back into Quantico, but the weren’t cuffed. Hotch awaited them at the safe house, along with JJ. They were given a change of clothes, baggy hoodies and jeans, which they were thankful for. Anything was better than the weighted cloth of the prison uniform or the paper thinness of the hospital gown. Spencer wanted to stay close to Derek, but they had to go with separate CIA agents to recount all that happened. Spencer, having the most information, sat with Mark Phillips. Apparently the man had had to set this operation on a back burner after some family emergency that called for him in Detroit. 

“Doctor Reid,” Phillips began, “Can you recount everything Odyssey told you? All the names?”

Spencer looked at the pad of paper slid over to him, “You have eyes on Tyler and his aunt?”

”At all times.”

”Then yes,” Spencer picked up the pen and began to scribble down the names, “I was surprised at some of them.”

”Did you have to exchange anything for this information?”

”No,” Spencer frowned, “He and I slept together once, but it wasn’t for information.”

”You slept with Odyssey?”

”Yes.” Spencer set the pen down, “Unfortunately.”

”I see. You and him were in a relationship?”

Spencer nodded, “Yes.”

”Doctor Reid, do you have feelings for this man?”

”No.” Spencer’s voice was firm, “No part of me loves him. He’s a sick man, a liar. I would’ve denied him, given the chance. If the circumstances had been different.”

”Do you feel Agent Morgan gave an equal amount of effort?”

”Yes,” Spencer nodded, “He talked to the peacemakers a lot. He protected me too. Agent Morgan was a great consultant on the field.”

”But you slept with Odyssey,” Phillips was _trying_ to antagonize him, “Agent Morgan did not. You were forced to be in a romantic relationship with this criminal.”

”Agent Morgan and I knew Odyssey would not target him. I’m not upset with Agent Morgan for not trying to kindle a relationship between him and Odyssey,” Spencer’s voice was sharp.

”Doctor Reid, there’s no need to get hostile.”

”I am not hostile!” Spencer argued, “You are trying to make me upset! You are trying to make me turn on Derek!”

”Derek?” Odyssey repeated.

”Please, I’m exhausted. Can we continue this in the morning? I’m so tired, sir.”

Phillips cleared his throat, “Just a bit longer, Doctor Reid. Now, can you tell me about Herman? How was he?”

”Out of it,” Spencer sighed, “He was acting like every other prisoner. He didn’t make an effort to speak to Odyssey while Agent Morgan and I were present. It was almost as if he had given up. We were told that he had a stress induced heart attack. What a shame. He looked rather unkept when we arrived.”

”How so?”

”He looked scared, almost. His beard was grown long and his eyes were so tired.”

Phillips questioned Spencer for the next hour. When it came to an end, Spencer left the room. The layout of the safe house was simple. The living room had the same feel as a cheap Vegas casino motel room. Derek was on the couch, head in his hands. Spencer sat beside him, and Derek looked to him with a smile. There was so much each of them wanted to say, but neither of them had any clue where to start. They would be monitored here, anyone could hear what they said and see what they did. Their only sense of privacy was the bathroom, and neither of them wanted to be near a shower together. It would be too much like prison. Phillips left the house, but not the area. Spencer knew he was likely nearby, listening.

”Wanna watch some movie they’ve got?” Derek gestured the DVDs on the coffee table, “They’ve got Clockwork Orange and Cinderella. The one with Whoopi Goldberg.”

”Who?” Spencer’s brows narrowed.

Derek laughed, “Oh, kid! Christ, we have got to watch this! I’m putting it on right now!”

”Who is Whoopi Goldberg?” Spencer asked as he watched Derek put the DVD in.

Derek came and sat beside him. Spencer frowned, and scooted closer. Fingers touched his hand, and Derek gave him a sad look, as if to say, ‘we can’t’.

”You care?” Spencer questioned, asking if Derek cared if they saw.

There was a pause.

”I have a girlfriend, kid.” It hurt to say, “It’s be unethical.”

”But we’re only friends,” Spencer argued, “We agreed. No one will suspect anything.”

Spencer’s hurt expression broke Derek. He was firm though, and he shook his head, before he turned back to the TV. Spencer wasn’t able to enjoy it. Being near Derek but being unable to touch him hurt like Hell. He wanted to reach out so badly, but he could not. There were cameras everywhere, for their own protection of course, but this single night spent in the safe house felt worse than all he had experienced in prison; because this felt like the thing that would truly break his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting derek’s girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler chapter so you can skip it if you don’t wanna see how jess is. this is a

Many of the men and women involved in the drug cartel paid off judges and such or were given fines. Only six big names were jailed, but six was better than nothing. Derek and Spencer could not tell anyone where they were. Instead, Derek was made to say he was in his hometown dealing with family matters, and Spencer was told to say he was handling issues with his mother. It was good to be back at the BAU, but cuddling with Derek, and kissing him twice, was still on Spencer’s mind. Today was the weekend, and he and Prentiss were supposed to meet Derek’s girlfriend. They were the last of the team to meet her. Prentiss because she was always busy, and Spencer because he had ultimately decided to hate her without even knowing her name.

Jess. Her name was Jess. Spencer and Prentiss arrived at the restaurant at the same time, because Prentiss had driven them. Jess, much to Spencer’s dismay, was beautiful. She was tall, fit, and had short curly hair. She wore a black dress that would make Hotch blush, and the things Spencer heard about her made him want to avoid her. Apparently she was incredibly smart, she was working on her second PhD in English Literature, after already having one in Aerospace Engineering. Spencer didn’t understand what was so special. He had PhDs _too_. What on Earth did Derek find so appealing about her? Realizing he was getting nothing done by bashing on this poor woman, Spencer swallowed his feelings and quickened his step.

”Oh, Der! Looks who’s here!” She cheered, and stood. 

She hugged Prentiss and waved to Spencer, already knowing his disdain about touching. Derek gave Spencer a side hug, and they sat down. Derek had ordered them drinks already, wine for them and water for Spencer, who never quite acquired a taste for the popular drink. 

“So,” Jess grinned, “It is so good to meet Der’s amazing coworkers. I’ve met Aaron and David. Jennifer and Penelope are a delight! Now I’m meeting Emily and Spencer! Oh, this is so fun! Y’all are really like one big family. Cant believe I’m meetin’ you before his mom!”

Spencer frowned, then forced a smile, “So, Jess, what do you do?”

”Me?” She laughed, “As of right now, nothing special. I’m a teacher at a high school in DC. I teach science, but literature has always interested me.”

”Me too,” Spencer gestured himself, “I find books to be absolutely incredible. In fact, some of my favorites are by Hemingway and Morrison. I l-“

”Oh!” Jess interrupted, “Der told me you were quite the talker! Don’t worry though, I know when to stop you!”

This made Emily choke on her wine. She coughed, and immediately began dabbing her mouth. She frowned at Jess, before she discreetly squeezed Spencer’s arm.

”Jess.” Emily interjected herself, “JJ tells me you have a cat?”

”Oh yes, two! Coke and Cola, how original, huh?” Jess laughed, “Oh man, you guys are a hoot. Aren’t they a hoot, Der?

Derek nodded, “Definitely.”

Jess grinned at him, “Sorry if I am acting a little odd, gah! I’m just so excited to be meeting you guys! Spencer, Der told me you’re his favorite on the team, but the youngest, huh? How’s it feel to be the youngest at the BAU? Lotta collars to look up to!”

”Oh, it’s—“

”Weird, I bet, huh?” Jess placed a hand on the table, “I remember when I started teaching, gosh I was the youngest there and it was so strange! I’m sure it doesn’t hold a candle to what you experienced, huh?”

Spencer frowned deeply, “Well, first I was—“

”Oh! You worked with Jason Gideon, right? My older sister attended almost all of his lectures, everywhere he spoke she was there! She went to prison of course, but she was once very interested in justice! What got you into the BAU, Emily?”

Emily looked bored. She didn’t even open her mouth, and Jess kept talking.

”Y’know, Der told me what got him here. Oh, if you ever hear it the story’ll break your heart! When I was younger, I wanted to get into law. Not as an officer, but as the DA! Can you imagine me as the DA? Christ, I’d make Der’s life a livin’ hell, I’d come to him for consultation all the time, worried I’d get nothing done!”

Spencer really wanted to like Jess. Even though she interrupted him a lot, she seemed like she was really trying to be nice, but at the same time it felt like she’d be someone who was mean to him in high school. Her comments were back handed. When Derek, or _Der_ , asked Spencer and Emily what they thought of Jess the next day, they faked smiles and claimed to have loved her. Spencer could not hold his smile for long. He missed holding Derek. He hated his big empty bed. He hated that he had kissed Derek and it seemed to have meant nothing.

He loved Derek, there was no doubt about that. JJ knew it, as did Garcia and Prentiss, and Hotch and Rossi both had their fair share of speculation, Hotch more than Rossi. Hotch had walked in on them almost kissing and even cuddling at one point. Spencer wanted Derek back, but Jess was in the way. Perhaps there was a way to get Derek to break up with her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word from odyssey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks houseofbb basically supplying this idea

A small yellow envelope was on Spencer’s desk that morning. When he came in, his mind not fully recovered from meeting Jess, he stared at the envelope with clear confusion. Then, completely disregarding protocol, he opened the letter and looked at the ugly, slanted writing. The opening line let him know exactly who it was. It read as follows;

_Hello Doctor Reid,_

_It’s me, your very lovely boyfriend. When I heard that you was gone, I thought they moved you. I thought you had been forced to leave me. I worried about you. I cried for you. Two months I was sad and asking about you. Then I get moved to general pop. With the real freaks. And the tv tells me about you. Doctor Spencer Reid. How could you lie? You and that bitch came up for a second one the TV. The news. Dressed up with guns. I ask a guy there and he tells me who you are. He tells me you some cop. He tells me I must be crazy for thinking you was ever in here. But then I put it together. The names you begged for. My son better be safe. I’ll kill you if he’s hurt. I’ll kill you and that bitch._

Spencer threw the letter down. He shakily sat down. He crumpled it up and shoved it in his pocket. He was afraid to show anyone. He was scared they might throw him and Derek in the witness protection program. He was afraid to go, because he knew that meant he’d be unable to see the team for a while. And Derek would be away from Jess, who he seemed to adore. When he heard the others filing in, he picked up his coffee and took a sip.

”Mornin’ kid,” Derek greeted, quirking a brow, “How many cups’a that have you had today?”

”Only four.”

”Four? It’s like seven!” Derek reached over and took it from Spencer’s grip, “I got water in my bag. You gotta wash out the caffeine. What if I don’t like the taste of coffee?”

”What?” Spencer paled.

Derek laughed, “I’m just teasing. But seriously pretty boy, drink some water.”

”Morgan?”

”Hm?” Derek lifted his brows but did not look up as he started up his laptop.

Spencer shifted, “Do you ever think about what would happen? If we hadn’t closed the case?”

”Sure I do,” Derek shrugged, “Then I remember how shitty Odyssey was. And it makes me happy that you ain’t near him. Sometimes it keeps me up. Is that why you’re drinking so much coffee?”

”No. Right now I’m just thinking.”

”Well don’t think so loud,” Derek teased with a sneer, “I’m working.”

”Oh?” Emily spoke up, having heard the ends of the conversation, “Not playing that dragon came with Garcia?”

”Prentiss, ouch!” Derek touched his chest, “Callin’ me out for what? I am just as much of a dork as you, baby girl.”

”Never!” Emily pointed, clearly kidding, “Never call me that. That name’s reserved for Garcia only. She’d throw a fit if she knew!”

Spencer couldn’t help but smile. This only added to the stress. He couldn’t tell. He would keep the letter safely tucked away. It’d be fine.

Spencer could hardly sleep after a less than eventful day. The next morning, there was another letter on his desk. This one apologizing for the tone earlier. Later that afternoon, flowers came from a stranger, the card read; ‘From Your Soulmate’— but that was impossible, right? Odyssey couldn’t have been out, he had two more years. Not to mention the new things that came out about him hurting his wife, right?

”A soulmate?” Derek read the card and pulled Spencer from his rushing thoughts, “Are you seeing someone, kid?”

”Yes.” It flew out! “Um, a man.”

”Oh?” Derek’s tone was questioning, “Does this man have a name?”

”Donovan,” Spencer supplied, surprised at his quick thinking.

”Right, alright.” Derek clearly did not believe him, “And can I meet him?”

”No.”

”No?”

”No.” Spencer repeated.

Explaining the lie to the girls was nearly impossible, especially since JJ was almost impossible to lie to. Hotch and Rossi asked as well, and suddenly everyone wanted to meet the character Spencer had lied about. They knew nothing of this faux man besides his first name, Spencer refused to supply his last, because he knew Garcia would get to digging. Spencer couldn’t believe he was protecting Odyssey, but right now he felt this was something he needed to figure out, without witness protection.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer tells more lies about his fake “soul mate”

In the passing months, the gifts kept coming. Spencer did not have to stay with Derek anymore, so the man’s guest room was empty. The gifts included flowers, chocolate, expensive coffee, clothes, and list just went on and on. Spencer was nervous this morning. JJ had sent out an email, telling them that they had a very important case. Spencer arrived early, and found flowers and chocolates on his desk. Stressed, he crumpled up the chocolate and shoved it into the trashcan. The flowers were in a ripped up mess near his wastebasket. Derek was first to notice it, before he walked into the briefing room to join JJ, Hotch, Reid and Prentiss. Garcia and Rossi hurried in soon after.

”Good morning,” Garcia sang, before she picked up her remote, “Bad news bears for the lovely folks in Milwaukee, Wisconsin— we have a serial arsonist targeting the people there. This bad guy burns them up in their own cars, which is something I will not be looking at, but if you could all kindly turn your eyes to the screen, you’ll see why I’m not.”

”Have any of the victims been identified?” Prentiss asked.

Garcia nodded, “Mhm. All have been wanted men or ex-cons in Milwaukee. There’s six victims thus far, all with similar crimes. Autopsy reports show that they were disoriented from a hit to the head, and the burning of the car was done with matches and lighter fluid.”

”He kills them two days apart. How long has it been since the last victim was found?”

”Twelve hours ago,” Hotch replied, “We need to get going now. Airstrip in 20.”

As they left the briefing room the collect their go-bags from the locker rooms, Derek caught up to Spencer. He gently touched his arm.

”Hey, is something going on between you and Donovan?”

”What?” 

“Well, you threw out the gifts he sent. And the whole scene looked rather manic. Are you upset with him? He do something to you?”

”No,” Spencer shook his head, “He didn’t do anything. I just feel suffocated. Stuck.”

”Oh kid, you gotta tell him. He’s sending you gifts thinkin’ it makes you happy. You keeping your feelings to yourself is like leading him on.”

Spencer rolled his eyes, “I don’t feel like I owe him anything.”

”Do you want to break up with him?”

”Yes.” It hurt to lie. “I want him to leave me alone.”

”You gotta tell him.”

Spencer picked up his go-bag, “He won’t listen to me. He’s relentless.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arriving in Milwaukee and some quick revelations because I feel bad about not updating

There was no easy way to describe the arson that occurred in Milwaukee. Hotch had paired Prentiss and Reid together to look over the last of what the unsub had left. The car they were sent to was in the parking lot of the autopsy office. The newest burned vehicle was a 2011 Honda Pilot, with the tire slashed. The excessive burning erased any evidence of the unsub that they could have had, but the decayed skeleton inside was identified solely through dental records. The indent on the right side of their skulls showed the blow that knocked them out. Spencer was a bit stressed. He thought of how many gifts might pile up with him away from his desk. Odyssey seemed relentless, he would stop at nothing to get to Spencer. The agent understood that Odyssey was a danger, but he was afraid of having to go into the witness protection program. He couldn’t just go away after becoming so comfortable with the people around him. He kissed Derek Morgan, for God's sake, and he did not want to give up the relationships he had built. He could handle Odyssey. The man did not scare him.

"Reid?" Prentiss spoke up, "Do you think Garcia found anything?"

"About the cars? I'm not sure. None of them are the same make or model. The only thing that connects the murders is the fact that the victims are ex-cons. I doubt there's another connection."

"What do you think of this? Think it's a punishment?"

"Perhaps," Spencer began, "Of some sort. Many people feel the justice system isn’t quite a punishment in itself. Someone may feel these cons deserve to be punished whether they’re rehabilitated or not. It is strange, though. All of these men had felony charges, but none of them hurt anyone physically. They were praised in their neighborhoods at people who made complete turnarounds."

"Do you think they may have wronged someone seeking revenge?"

Spencer shook his head, "It's unlikely for six of the same people to continually target one single person lest the victim is extremely gullible, but that calls for some sort of innocence. The horrific nature of these murders seems like someone is angry. They've been angry for a while. Serial arsonists are usually quite reckless."

"I understand that. Do you think these cons might symbolize someone else? Maybe it's about control?"

"What? What did you say?"

"I said, 'Maybe it's about control?'."

Spencer thought for a moment. Someone was angry. Someone was angry at these ex-cons, who might have symbolized someone else. Spencer thought about serial arsonists for a moment. For one, these arsonists tended to be minimally educated. More often than not they were unemployed and had difficulty establishing relationships. They usually had histories of substance abuse. There did not have to be a motive behind their actions. They were erratic and usually very unpredictable, but to know these men were ex-cons and to be able to subdue them, even with force, called for some sort of control, even if it was a sliver of sanity. 84% of the time, the arsonist is male. 50% of cases showed these arsonists to be younger than 18. So, it was very likely that the murderer was an ill-educated male under the age of 18. 

"We should get back to the office." Spencer scrambled, "We should look at any criminal history of males under 18 in the comfort area."

Emily and Spencer made it back to the office with their new revelation. Derek was there with JJ, the two of them were crafting the board, while Hotch and Rossi had gone off to talk to the friends of the most recent victim. Spencer asks the lead detective in the investigation for a list of any males under 18 who were charged with drug possession or any other violent acts. The list was long and grueling to comb through, but together they narrowed it down to four boys. One, in particular, caught Spencer's eye. He was charged with animal abuse, drug possession, domestic violence, and he was kicked out of school for setting a trashcan fire. Spencer looked stressed, as he paged through the file.

"Kid?" Derek called, "What's up? You thinking about something?"

"Look at the name, Morgan. The kid's name."

Derek leaned over, and paled almost immediately, "Tyler? Tyler-Tyler?"

"Yes." Spencer was stressed, "Odyssey’s son."

"Who?" Emily spoke up, and JJ turned slowly to her.

Telling Rossi, Prentiss, and Garcia of Morgan and Reid's undercover work was more difficult than Hotch thought it would be. They all wanted to know every little detail. Spencer seemed less. than comfortable speaking of his relationship with Odyssey. Even if the team knew of his faux soulmate and now of his sexuality, telling them about Odyssey was enough to make his stomach ache. The speculation that Odyssey’s son was the one causing these fires made Spencer nervous. The stressors were all there, however. He had a history of arson, his father was in jail, his mother, who he thought to have been dead since he was a child had turned up in a Tennesse psych ward, and Spencer was sure that Tyler knew of Odyssey’s various "friends" who used him to traffic drugs. The domestic violence charges were filed by Tyler's ex-girlfriend, who moved to Washington earlier that year, far earlier than the fires began. Tyler had to be brought in, but he was a minor so his aunt would have to be present, considering the fact that she was his guardian.

"Reid, Morgan," Hotch pulled them both aside, "You two do understand that you cannot be anywhere near Tyler, right?"

"It's okay," Derek assured, "The kid and I can go check us into the hotel."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hotel time  
> hotch walks in on them cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no room service because i forgot it was a thing and hotch needs to be gone. ( also its 2am and im disorientated )

Reid was never the biggest fan of hotels. Milwaukee was a pretty city, but there was a plainness to the hotel they stayed at. There were three twin beds between two rooms, so either one of the guys had to bunk with the women, or Rossi would get himself a separate room. Reid bet on the latter. The room was nice enough, the decor was a clean blue and beige— something Reid found peaceful. He and Derek would likely look over the case more as they waited for one of two things— a confession or proof of innocence. Spencer would bet that the culprit was Tyler. As soon as they got to the room, Derek set his go-bag on one of the beds. He watched Spencer closely, as he slowly set down his own bag.

”Hey, did you talk to Donovan?” Derek asked.

Spencer tensed, “I have to tell you something.”

”You can tell me anything.” Derek touched his shoulder.

”There’s no such thing as Donovan,” Spencer sat on his bed, “I made him up. I didn’t want anyone to know who’d been sending me the flowers.”

”Who?”

”Odyssey,” Spencer flinched when Derek stood, “Derek, I couldn’t tell you. I knew that it’d be a big deal, and—“

”No, no, kid, listen. Odyssey is in jail. There’s no computers in the library. How would he be able to send you anything?” Derek grabbed his arms, “He’s not able to do that. Especially with heightened security and more charges from his past crimes.”

“Who could it have been?” Spencer asked worriedly.

”Were there any names that Odyssey told you that you or Hotch found to be dangerous?”

”They were all dangerous, Derek.”

Derek frowned, then quickly stepped back. Spencer understood why Derek was so stressed. He had just learned that his friend might be in danger. Spencer crossed his legs and picked at his nails. Derek texted Hotch, who sent a text to Garcia, asking her to check to see if Reid had any gifts. He did. A lot of them. Two flower deliveries, three boxes of chocolate, and some small flat boxes with new ties. Hotch instructed her to take them all down to evidence. They’d be boxed away and examined later. Of course the chocolates were kept in the freezer. 

“Are you angry with me?” Spencer asked.

When Derek looked to him, Spencer looked worried, and almost scared. He shook his head and his expression softened as he set his phone down.

”No.” Derek brushed his hair back, “Of course not, pretty boy. I’m just worried. Did you eat any of the chocolate sent?”

”Of course not, I’m not stupid.” Spencer looked away, “I always threw it away. It all said Odyssey’s name. The cards sounded like him. The letter though, that was threatening.”

”A threatening letter?” Derek practically wailed.

Spencer dug through his messenger bag, then handed Derek the letter. After a quick read, Derek let his head fall into his hands.

”Why did you keep this to yourself?”

”I don’t want to go into witness protection,” Spencer admitted, “I’m afraid to be away. With the operation, I knew there was still the promise of seeing every one again, but with protection, who knows when I’d ever see you guys again?”

The conversation ended stiffly. As JJ and Prentiss tried to pry answers out of Tyler, Hotch went to the hotel to check on them. He was given the extra key after speaking to the employee at the front desk. He found Morgan and Reid half asleep, curled up together. Morgan was sat with his back against the headboard, his knees bent slightly. Reid was laid against him, squeezing his shirt. Hotch cleared his throat, and they moved from each other.

”Reid.” Hotch sighed stressfully, “We have agent’s questioning Odyssey. May I see the letter?”

Spencer gave Derek a look, knowing he texted Hotch about it. Reid handed it over, and Hotch had a similar reaction to Derek.

“Reid, he threatened you. Why didn’t you come to me about this?”

”I don’t know.”

”Are you afraid something might have happened if you came sooner? Do you know if your boyfriend is safe?”

”There isn’t any boyfriend. I made him up to cover up the gifts.”

Hotch sat on the bed adjacent from the one Spencer and Derek sat on. Spencer felt bad for putting both men under so much stress. He didn’t feel it was at all deserved. 

“There’s one more thing I must ask.” Hotch cleared his throat, “Are you two involved in some way? This is the second time I’ve seen you rather close.”

”No,” Derek was quick to reply, “You don’t cuddle with your friends?”

”Not usually.” Hotch replied, “Well, I apologize for having to ask. Reid, I’m sure it goes unsaid that you shouldn’t be alone. Would you two like lunch? I’ll get us something.”

”I’m in the mood for pizza.” Spencer supplied, “As long as it’s not meat. I don’t think I can look at meat without thinking about prison meatloaf.”

Derek groaned, “Oh kid, please don’t ruin meat for me.”

Hotch stood and straightened his tie, “I’ll get pizza. You two stay put.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out who has been sending the gifts

With Hotch gone, Derek and Spencer were a little afraid to start cuddling again. What if he walked in on them again? That’d be no good. For now, Derek and Spencer both wanted to get to the bottom of the situation at hand. The rest of the team was handling the arsonist, who Spencer still suspected to be Tyler. Based on some old evidence making him the suspect of a string of domesticated pet murders, the team was able to keep him. It was nearing closer and closer to the end of twelve hours. The team had reviewed the case, flew to Milwaukee, and discovered Tyler to be a suspect all in less than twelve hours. It was a one hour flight from point A to point B. It took another hour to get settled at the Milwaukee office and the hotel. The gals had been questioning Tyler and crafting different tactics for about an hour. So those three hours subtracted from twelve hours meant the team only had to keep tabs on Tyler for nine more hours to prove him guilty. 

Spencer tried not to think too much about the arsonist case. He needed to figure out who had been sending him these gifts, if not Odyssey. It would be dreadfully terrifying if someone with power was after him, especially since many of the names Spencer provided through Odyssey disrupted some very wealthy businessmen and women. Derek was sitting on the bed, reviewing the photos Garcia had faxed over. It was awkward, waiting in the hotel lobby by the fax machine by himself as Garcia sent things over. The agent in the evidence locker had taken photos for them, and the lab had tested the chocolates; but those results had not come back yet. After a while Derek looked to Spencer, who paced back and forth.

”Pretty boy, you’re gonna run a path in this hotel’s nice carpet.”

”Huh? Oh right,” Spencer slowly sat, “I’m just all nerves, Derek. What if it is someone rich? With a lot of power? What if someone wants me dead?”

Derek paused, then stood up. He walked over to Spencer and touched his hands. 

“Then we’ll protect you. I know you’re afraid of having to get a new life and a new name, but if you have to go and do that then so do I. And I’ll make sure I’m your annoying next door neighbor who waves _every_ morning.”

”Really?” Spencer laughed.

“Really.” Derek used his thumbs to stroke Spencer’s knuckles.

Hotch came in, of course, to find them holding hands. He was carrying two boxes of pizza and a few cans of soda in a bag. He shut the door with his foot, and Spencer and Derek both hurried over to get the pizza. Spencer carried one box and Derek the other. They set both on the small table in front of the couch in their room. 

Hotch watched them open one box and while Derek immediately dug in, Spencer waited for Hotch to hand him a paper plate. Spencer lifted one and set it on his plate, smiling to himself. It was nice to be able to relax with his coworkers instead of worrying so deeply about everything. Spencer mostly picked at his pizza, while Derek had shoveled three pieces already.

”Reid?” Hotch spoke up, “Do you want to talk about what’s on your mind?”

Spencer shook his head, “No.”

The team couldn’t keep Tyler for more than five hours because they didn’t have enough evidence to keep him. It was all speculation, and that meant Tyler was free. Rossi, Prentiss and JJ joined the rest of them in the hotel room because there was left over pizza. 

“So this Odyssey is after Reid?” Rossi spoke up after a while, “What are we going to do to keep him safe?”

”I’m not going into hiding.” Spencer set aside his unfinished second slice that he’d been working on for far too long, “I’m not afraid of Odyssey. It’s the wealthy drug dealers I’m scared of.”

Prentiss’ brows lifted, “It was so surprising, the names we uncovered, I never suspected some of them.”

”Me either,” JJ sighed, “Spence, I think the safest thing for you to do would be to go into some sort of protection. There were people who can keep you safe from Odyssey, or whoever sent that threatening note.”

Just as Reid went to argue, there was a knock at the door. Everyone stilled. Morgan and Hotch stood, and moved towards the door, hands on their guns. JJ and Prentiss stood as well, and the two of them, along with Rossi, but they stayed near Reid. Morgan opened the door, and the woman standing there paled. All their guns dropped. It was the receptionist, standing there with a bouquet.

”Oh, hello. Is this Spencer Reid’s room?” She asked, stepping back, “These were delivered to the front desk for him.”

Reid pushed through, and took the flowers. He thanked her softly, and after she walked away, he closed the door. He picked up the letter that was in there, and tore open the envelope.

”It’s a note.” He frowned, unfolding the paper.

”What does it say?” Hotch asked.

Reid’s eyes snagged over the paper. He frowned, then handed it to Morgan, who watched him walk back to the couch to sit down.

With a dry mouth, Derek began to read;

’ _Dear Spencer,_

_I can clearly see that you have gotten no better with your lies. You ruined my gifts. You threw them all away. After lying to me, sleeping with me, telling me I was your boyfriend and I could trust you, you cuddle with that bitch. I’ll kill you both. Watch your back._

_With Love, Odyssey_ ’

JJ frowned deeply, and looked to Reid, who had hugged arms around himself. Morgan handed Hotch the letter and quickly went to sit beside his friend.

”Spencer—“

”This is just _great_ ,” Reid threw his hands in the air, “You’re in danger too, Derek.”

”Hey,” Morgan nudged him, and the others watched rather awkwardly, “What did I tell you? Overly friendly next door neighbor, right?”

”I know,” Reid sighed, “I just wish we knew who was posing as him.”

”Me too, pretty boy.” Morgan ruffled his hair, “But we’ll figure it out.”

Prentiss and JJ discreetly exchanged looks, as did Hotch and Rossi. 

“Can we focus on me after we solve this case?” Reid asked.

Hotch nodded, “We ought to get out, keep an eye out for Tyler, or anyone else who might look suspicious.”

”Hotch,” Reid stood, “Would you let me come? Please? I know everyone’s nervous about me being out there, but if this guy is out there we have a better chance of catching him. And me staying here isn’t good, I mean, if he can have flowers sent here, he can have anything sent here.”

Hotch paused, contemplating, “Fine. Stay with Morgan at all times.”

”Yes, sir!” Reid grabbed his jacket, “No problem.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catching the arsonist

Derek, Spencer and Hotchner had all taken the same SUV, with plans to depart and walk the streets. They all wore clothes that weren’t quite like their usual clothes, thanks to the lost and found at the station, even though Rossi insisted on buying them new ones. Derek wore a pair of jeans and a black shirt, which wasn’t too far from what he usually wore. Spencer and Hotchner however, looked completely different from their usual get-ups. Hotch wore jeans with a tee shirt and a jacket thrown over top it. Spencer wore a hoodie with sweatpants, and walked close to Derek. They were in the comfort zone. Now all they had to do was keep an eye out for Tyler, or anyone else who might look suspicious.

Derek and Spencer sat on a bench near a cafe where the first victim had been seen last. Spencer pretended to be typing on his phone, while Derek just watched the cars pass. Hotch was across the street in the outdoor sitting of a bistro, paging through a novel. 

“Hey kid,” Derek whispered, “Look.”

Spencer lifted his head. He saw Tyler walking, hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked stressed. He approached a woman and laid a hand on her back, making her tense. He whispered something, and Derek noticed how she paled. Tyler began walking, leading her towards her car. He walked right by Hotch, who stood quickly and followed discreetly after. Derek, Spencer and Hotch all followed Tyler and the woman to a small parking lot next to a gun store. Just as Tyler pushed the woman down, Hotch approached with his gun drawn.

”Tyler.”

The boy turned around just as he slipped a paperweight from his pocket. What was once a clear glass paperweight had become stained red with blood. It had to belong to old victims.

”Why’re you here?” Tyler asked, grabbing the woman’s hair, “I’ll bash her in the head, I swear.”

Derek was near, but he kept Spencer back. His arm was stretched across the agent’s upper body, while his free hand held his gun. He was just around a corner if things went wrong. The faux meat truck Rossi, JJ and Prentiss were in pulled up, and they filed out of the back.

”Stop!” Tyler listened to approaching sirens, “Where’s- Where’s Spencer?”

“I can’t let you see him, Tyler. Not if you don’t let that woman go. She hasn’t done anything.”

”Yes she has!” Tyler jumped a little, “She’s a felon. She- She stole someone’s identity. Two years ago. She is a bad person. I watched her! She’s still bad!”

”Tyler-“

”Where’s Spencer?”

Derek tried to keep Spencer back, but the agent had shoved his arm away. He made himself seen, and he watched Tyler relax.

”Spencer! Dad told me about you.” Tyler gripped the woman’s hair still, “Dad said- Dad said to give you the gifts.”

”The gifts, Tyler?” Spencer asked, and he walked closer and closer, past Hotch even.

”Yes,” Tyler tensed, and Spencer stopped, “The flowers. The chocolates. The ties. The-The letters he wrote to you. They said- He said he wanted to get to you. He said he’d come for you.”

”Have you taken medication, Tyler?” Spencer stepped closer.

”Yeah!” Tyler grinned, then frowned, “The stuff they give me.”

”They?”

”Yeah,” Tyler’s grip loosened, and Spencer slipped on his blue latex glove, he had to get that weapon, “The needles.”

”Needles, Tyler?” Spencer was close enough to touch the victim, who he easily slid from Tyler’s hold. 

She scrambled to Rossi, who lowered his gun and hugged her, leading her towards the ambulance that’d came because of all the police.

”Yeah,” Tyler looked at him, “Dad tells me I don’t need them. But I do.”

”Will you come with me, Tyler?” Spencer asked.

The tensing of his shoulders showed Spencer that asking that wasn’t a good idea. He saw the flash before he felt the pain. It exploded in his head, angry, and he dropped to the floor. He heard shots, and Tyler’s body fell. The boy stared right through him, and Spencer reached out. Tyler looked terrified. He was just a kid, after all, zoned out on drugs that weren’t his choice to take. Spencer touched his fingers to the wound after he felt blood slipping down near his eye.

”Ouch,” he groaned, and Derek grabbed his shoulder, “Wait, Tyler.”

”It’s okay, he’s okay.” Derek soothed, “It was a shot to the leg. He’s not bleeding too much. Can you hear me, kid?”

”What?” Spencer tried to sit up, but his head was throbbing, “Derek, help Tyler.”

”The EMTs have him. They got you. I got you,” Derek grabbed his hand.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a(nother) kiss

Spencer wasn’t allowed to fall asleep, because the ER doctor was afraid he might have gotten a concussion. So, after some numbing and stitches, Spencer sat on the hospital bed with his eyes on his hands. His hoodie was stained with blood, which was quite disorienting, but he could live with it. Oddly enough, even if he did kill those people, Spencer felt bad for Tyler. He was the son of a murderer who got mixed up with bad people, and now those people had turned around and messed up Tyler’s life. The drugs made him manic, and his stress did nothing to help. Spencer wasn’t mad at Tyler for striking him in the same way he wasn’t mad at Scrubs for stabbing him.

Lord, Spencer had plenty of conversation starters scattered about. Derek was the one to walk in, a teddy bear in his hand. It was small, and from the gift shop, but it was the thought that counted.

”Garcia is going insane, pretty boy. She’s real mad her darling genius got hit in his precious head,” Derek touched the uninjured side of his face, “Still swollen?”

”Unfortunately.” Spencer sighed.

”Still pretty.” Derek shrugged, and handed him the bear.

Spencer pressed the ear down, and read the heart the bear was holding, “ ‘For my special someone’?”

”Yeah,” Derek sat beside him, “Listen Spencer, I know I’ve been awful to you. I mean, we cuddle, we kiss, and I never feel guilty even though I’m with Jess.”

”I don’t like Jess.”

”I know.” Derek nudged him, “We broke up.”

”When?” Spencer gasped.

Derek laughed, “Two nights after she met you. I didn’t like how she treated you and Em. She cut you off when all I wanna do is hear you talk?”

”Really?”

”Absolutely, pretty boy.”

Spencer smiled, “Are you asking me out?”

”Are you sayin’ yes?”

”Of course.” Spencer fought a bigger smile.

”Then yes,” Derek held his hand, “I am.”

Spencer looked over the bear more, “How will we tell the team?”

”We’ll tell them, when the time’s right.”

Derek touched his fingers to Spencer’s chin. He stared into his eyes, then leaned forward and kissed him. Derek had left the door wide open, so anyone could walk in or see. And someone did. Hotch walked right in, and watched them in pure shock for a moment, before he coughed to alert them.

”I expected cuddling,” Hotch commented as he walked in further, “Reid, how are you feeling?”

”How’s Tyler?”

”Alive.”

”Then I’m good,” Spencer seemed to release a breath he did not know he had been holding, “And we’ll protect him?”

”Of course,” Hotch nodded, “And you too. Your protection starts with time off. Headaches will be killer for the next few days.”

Derek smiled, “I’ll take care of you, pretty boy.”

”I’m sure you will.” Spencer grinned.

Hotch quirked a brow, “So has the status changed since I last asked?”

”I guess.” Derek shrugged, “I mean, yes. Spencer is my boyfriend.” 

Hotch coughed, “About time.”

”What?” Spencer laughed, “What did you say?”

”Me?” Hotch clarified, “Oh, nothing at all. As long as we keep it from Strauss, you two ought to be fine.”

”You’re awfully supportive.” Derek noticed.

”What?” Hotch gave the slight beginnings of a smile, “Like it wasn’t going to happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!! woo, this was fun. odyssey ended up using his son to deliver messages to spencer, derek and spencer are safe, hotch knew all along,,, this was fun! hope you enjoyed


End file.
